Total Drama OC
by Inky Zzarzz
Summary: 14 teens come to an island in hope of winning 1 million bucks! Note Quote: "If your o.c gets voted off, please dont stop reading. Thats just lame." -Knifez/fellow fanfic writer Update as of 10-4-16: Hackers, procrastination, and software crashes have plagued me as of late, so I'm working on it as efficiently as I can, despite the setbacks. Hope you're still here, guys. LE DO DIS
1. 15 Days of Fame

Hey guys, exciting news! Ever have a character of yours on hopes of getting recognized?

Well, now your chance.

Presenting a new story called TDO.C! 14 ocs come to an island in hopes of winning 1 million dollars!

How to submit:

1\. Go to reviews.

2\. Leave your character in the review section.

You need to list

-Name (and/or nickname)

-Age (must be 15-19)

-Hair Color

-What he/she wears.

-Likes and Dislikes (optional)

-Fear(s)

Ex: Isaac 'Feather' Arkolee

Age: 17

Hair: Spiky, Black

Wears: Turquoise shirt, Green jacket, Blue shorts, and Red and White sneakers.

Likes: running, apples.

Dislikes: walking, any fruit that isn't an apple.

Fear: Tight spaces/ Claustrophobia.

I'll let you guys know when submissions are finalized in the summary.


	2. Contestants revealed!

Alright guys, sorry for the wait. I was at a party the last couple of days. Anyways, here are the contenders of TDOC.

-Emily

-Markus

-Amanda

-Cleo (or Lee)

-Jacqueline (or Jackie)

-Layne

-Issac Arkolee (or Feather) (Inky Zzarzz **o.c)**

 **-** Scarlett (or Mo)

-Cooper Layton (or Coop)

-James

-Trace Roberts

-Thomas Johnson

-Dylan Marie Jones

-and Lilly White

I wanna thank all the people who contributed to this story. Without ya...well, I couldnt even make this story. (chuckles **)** But these are the 14 competitors who are competing in TDOC. The fiorst chapter will hopefully be out soon. If not, dont think I gave up, it means that I have school. Starts soon, so I dont have a lotta time.

But to see what the are like, check them out in the reviews that way you can get a better look at what they look like, what they do, how they are and act. And also see the bright users who were generous enough to lend me their . 

Thats all for now. Bye! :3

-Inky Zzarzz


	3. I didnt sign up for this

Episode 1-Part 1: I didn't sign up for this…

On the Island Wawanakwa stood the man we all know and...love and hate, I guess? I dont know...Anyways, Chris McLean was standing on the dock, sporting a smile.

"Hello, viewers! I'm your host, Chris McLean, and welcome to Total Drama! We took 14 teenagers and placed them on this reality TV show! The boat should be arriving any minute now...Ah. There they are!"

A boat traveling across the waters had the contestants all in different parts of the boat. Lets meet them, shall we?

 **B** **oats Deck**

A person named Emily was walking around the boats deck. She wore a black power suit and tie, black vegan leather shoes and dark framed glasses. She enjoyed the peace as she fixed her hair. Suddenly she was shoved over by a boy running joyfully.

"Hey, watch what you're doing, please!"

The boy stopped and walked over to Emily. "I apologize. I was just running happily. I'm just proud to be here." He said as he helped her up. "Whats your name?"

"Emily. Emily Yang." She said calmly. "Yours?"

"Names Cooper. Cooper Layton. Pleased to meet you." He said as he shook her hand.

"Same to you." She said as both of them walked off and started a somewhat intelligent conversation.

 **Boats** **Poolside**

4 contestants named Issac, Markus, Lilly, and Layne were sitting by the poolside. Issac had black spiky hair, he wore a turquoise shirt with a green jacket covering it, blue shorts, and red and white sneakers. Markus had short brown hair, he wore a white button down shirt, blue jeans, a red tie, and brown shoes. Lilly had brown, medium length hair, she wore cute floral dresses (and things like that). Layne had hair that was a mix of brown and black, he wore a sky blue beanie, maroon hoodie, black jeans, and a gold converse. They were telling each other their most embarrassing thing thats happened to them.

"And that was the third time I fell down the steps." Isaac finished with a sigh.

Markus was dumbfounded. "How do you fall down stairs 3 times in the same year?" He shook his head. "Never mind. I'm just happy we're not doing anything right now...this is the life." But he was currently thinking of what the 3 others thought of him…

Lilly suddenly hugged Isaac for no reason.

Isaac had a blush reddening his cheeks at a gradual rate, and also tried to ignore Markus pointing his finger at him, laughing silently. "Um...can...I ask what you're doing, Lilly?"

Lilly simply replied. "Hugs make everyone feel better. Everyone needs a hug sooner or later!" She broke the hug after she said that.

Isaac scratched his head with his finger. "Right. Thanks, anyway..." He said as he took an apple from his bag and took a small bite of it.

Lilly smiled. "No problem!" She replied happily.

Layne was just simply watching anime on his phone. When he was watching anime, it was almost impossible to get him out of it.

 **Boat Front**

3 contestants named Trace, Amanda and Thomas were standing, looking at the sunset. Trace had curvy, short brown hair, he wore a blue t-shirt, grey jeans, and green shoes. Thomas had brown hair, he wore a blue hoodie, baggy jeans, vans, and a cap, which was turned backwards. Amanda had long golden curls, she wore a pink halter top, low rise jeggings, pink platform wedges, loose hair, and a silver locket which contained a picture of her and her sister on her wrist. Amanda has been hiding the urge to downright cry. She hoped she can win to save her sister, Emma, from cancer. She was willing to help anyone, but also with intentions to back stab, lie, cheat, anything to win. Well, only if the opportunity presents itself! Her trance was cut when Trace waved a hand in front of her. 

"Are you alright, Amanda? You've been emotionless ever since we came on the boat." Trace asked, worried.

"I'm...just fine. Just thinking how the season will go." She said without emotion.

Trace looked at Thomas, who just turned away from him. "I dont talk to other men." He replied in an angry tone.

Trace looked confused. "What did I do...?" he said quietly. He sighed as he continued to look at the sunset with Thomas and Amanda.

 **Food...um...Place? Yeah, place. :3**

Jacqueline, Dylan, Cleo, Scarlett, and James were all sitting at a table in the food...place, is what Chris (and I) label it. Scarlett had long dark-ish brown hair, she wore a red tank top, black leggings, black converse, with white anklet socks and black shoes(needed shoes for footwear :) ). Dylan had Red and orange hair with blonde streaks, she wore a green jacket over a grey tank top, white knee length jeans, grey converse, brown shoes, and a black fingerless glove on her right wrist. Cleo had blonde, shoulder-length, straight, she wore a pink long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, pink sneakers and sported a charm bracelet on her left wrist. Jacqueline had long, brown, and curly hair, she wore a white sleeveless button up shirt, black shorts, suspenders, black chucks and a black fedora. And finally James had a black buzzcut hairdo, he wore a blue T-Shirt, grey hoodie, and blue converses. But he has a rubber bracelet which has the words 'stay calm' on it. They were all talking on how they thought the season would go and what their reason was for joining Total Drama in the first place.

"I joined to help my friends." Scarlett said. "I'm gonna help my friends and I have a better life if I win the money."

James nodded to her reason. "I just joined to make friends." He said as he took a sip of water. "But...just a tip of advice..." He slammed the cup of water down with force, causing a slight crack in the cup, making others eyes go wide. "Do NOT get on my bad side, okay?"

The others nodded immediately.

James smiled. "Cool! Hopefully we can all be friends on here and at least hopefully two of us make it to the finale."

Dylan nodded. "I joined because I wanted to make friends, hopefully win the money, maybe get in a relationship...I don't know. Guess i'll have to find out when the season advances!" Dylan said joyfully.

"I joined for the same reason all of you guys did." Cleo said. Cleo stood up and stretched her arms. "Hopefully we get there soon. I wanna see which team im on." She said with a smile.

Jacqueline smiled, but yawned. "Hands in the middle if you wanna be on the same team!" She said joyfully. She put her hand in the middle. James, Cleo, Scarlett, and Dylan all did the same.

 **Wawanakwa Dock**

Chris observed the boat as it was pulling in. "Welcome the Total Drama cast! Quick member count...Emily, Markus, Amanda, Cleo, Jacqueline, Layne, Isaac, Scarlett, Cooper, James, Trace, Thomas, Lilly, and Trace...yep! That's everyone!

All the contestants walked off the boat and observed Wawanakwa Island.

"This isnt what I expected it to be in reality..." said Layne as he stopped watching anime for once as he put his phone away and looked along with the rest of the campers.

"You like what you see? Great! Cause its where you'll be staying until you get voted off!"

Amanda face palmed. "I didn't sign up for this...But i'm doing it for Emma…doing it for her..." She said under her breath.

Isaac scratched his head. "The first thing of Total Drama is teams, right?"

"Oh, right! Almost forgot. The teams will be the Killer Kanines and the Venomous Vipers!" 

Campers gave playful applause to the team names. And playful applause is like kissing your sister, for those of you who don't know.

"The ones on the Killer Kanines, go over here when I say your names." He then read off the names one by one for the K.K.

"Emily, Amanda, Jacqueline, Isaac, Cooper, Lilly, and Dylan." He said as they walked over to the spot instructed. 

"You guys are the Killer Kanines!" He exclaimed.

"...Woo." Isaac said uncaring as he made jazz hands in sarcasm.

Chris scoffed at his remark. "Anyways, the ones that I didn't announce for Kanines, which are Markus, Cleo, Layne, Scarlett, James, Thomas, and Trace...you are part of the Venomous Vipers!" He said to the others.

All of them cheered, mainly cause they have a cool name. I mean, Vipers are beyond awesome, right? Um...right...?

"Follow me." He instructed to the campers, which they followed him, as they were told.

He stopped, as the campers did too. "Right here is the Mess Hall." He said pointing to a food cabin or something. "And on the side of it is the Confessional!" He said as he pointed to...an outhouse.

Layne sighed. "The best thing you could get for a confessional is something that contains better crap than this show right now?"

Chris smirked. "I'll lock you in there if you keep up this kind of talk, Layne."

Layne hung his head down. "Fine...i'll shut up."

Cooper raised his hand. "He does have a point, Chris. Can't we get something better than a bathroom or no?"

"Nope! Anyways, the point of a confessional is to tell something about someone you wouldn't dare speak to their face, explain a juicy secret, or just to get something off your chest! Now the final stop of the tour! Follow me!" Chris said...again. And they followed...again.

He stopped at a location...again. And they stopped...again. (Getting tired of the again's? So am I. ) 

Chris turned to the campers. "These are your cabins for the season! There is a boy and girl cabin for the Kanines, then a boy and girl cabin for the Vipers. Everyone understand this?" He asked as all campers replied with a nod. "Good!" He exclaimed.

Cooper whispered to Isaac. "You realize we are the only two boys on this team, right?"

Isaac took a look around, counting his finger on every camper excluding him and Cooper. "You're right..."

Cooper nodded. "Just giving you a heads up. Although its every man for himself, I still look out for others." He said with a smile.

Isaac nodded politely then smiled back. "Thanks, Coop." He said as he walked towards the cabin.

Cooper followed Isaac while thinking. "Huh...Coop...i like that nickname. Maybe I can come up with one for him…But what?" He wondered.

Meanwhile, the girls were chatting. "So...whaddya think the first challenge will be?" asked Emily.

Dylan shrugged. "Depends on what satanic thoughts in going through Chris's head at the moment."

Lilly shrugged. "Hopefully its nothing too bad." She said.

All said "Agreed!" before heading to their cabin.

 **With the Vipers side**

Markus and Cleo were wondering how the challenge would go, similar to the girls of the Kanines.

"I hope its nothing too bad, y'know, Cleo? I want it to be something not too...worky."

"But isnt that how you win?" Cleo asked. "To work? Hard work pays off." She stated.

Markus sighed. "I didnt sign up for this..." He mumbled.

Trace whistled. "You two coming? We gotta get some rest. It's getting dark since the boat ride took longer than expected and the first challenge is tomorrow. See you inside the cabin, Markus." Trace explained as he then ran off to the cabin.

Markus looked at Cleo. "See ya tomorrow, I guess." He said.

"See ya!" Cleo said playfully as she raced back to the cabin.

Markus did the same shortly afterwards.

At the Dock of Shame

Chris was standing in his eager pose, waiting to send off the episode as the moon lit the night sky.

"How's that for a season starter? Fourteen teenagers are on a hellacious road to potential loss and potential victory as the first challenge starts tomorrow! Which team will win? Which team will fail? Find out in the next part of the episode, containing the first challenge of the season, on Total...Drama..Isalnd!"

And with those words being said, the screen faded to black.

 **Oh my Bajeezus, I am finally done with the chapter...*breathes heavily* I made it not only for fun, but for the fans who are reading this right now. I hope to make the next chapter sooner than I expect it to be. School starts in a few days so it may take a while though...sorry. If it were up to me, I wouldn't go...but I gotta :( .**

 **But nevertheless, leave a review on what I can do to improve or if I forgot anything. It'll really help me out. I really need the criticism. This has been the first official episode of Total Drama O.C!**

 **And I will see y'all later!**

 **From yours truly,**

 **- _Inky Zzarzz_ **


	4. A 'Smashing' First Challenge! (hehehe)

Chapter 2: The 'Smashing' First Challenge!

 **LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: The 14 contestants arrived at the island! They seem adventurous, honest, and willing to help as well. But, they might also back stab and cheat as well! Ya never know! Who will be the first team to win? Who will be the first one to get voted off! Find out on the first official challenge episode of Total...Drama...Island!**

 _-theme song plays-_

 _ **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous**_

 _ **I want to live close to the sun  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day**_

 _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

 _ **Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous  
I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous **_

**Boys Cabin (Vipers)**

Layne had just woken up from a somewhat perfect rest. "That is what I needed..." He stood up from the bed as he looked around the Vipers male cabin. It's not exactly what you would call home, but it's good enough. Needs some major tweaks as well, because...sheesh, it looked awful. "I see the others are here as well."

Markus rubbed his eyes as he awoke from his slumber, as did Trace, Thomas, and James.

"Gooooooooood morning, guys!" James said with joy.

"Whats up?" Trace said as he yawned.

Thomas wiped his eyes as he got adjusted to the morning light. "I think I saw both of the girls on this team looking at me dreamily when we got assigned the teams...i wouldn't know. Its only the first day." He said as he got off the top bunk.

Markus yawned. "Whaddya think the first challenge is gonna be, guys?" He asked.

Layne sent a shrug as he was playing Smash Brothers on his 3DS. He did love video games, after all. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't help today.

 **Girls Cabin (Vipers)**

Cleo and Scarlett were sleeping on their bunk bed, as if nothing could wake them. Until now.

Cleo was awoken by something being dragged along across the ground outside. She knew it wasn't anything dead, but it sounded like something metal. Or wooden.

"Come on, Chef!" She heard Chris yell. "We gotta get this to the center of the island! We have a Video Recording challenge today! And its in a couple hours!"

"A simulation?" Chef asked.

"Yes." Chris answered. "What do you think these helmets are for? Honestly, I'm surprised we have this kind of technology." He said, surprised a bit.

Cleo, shaking off the feeling the challenge was weird, got out of bed and started the day. "Scarlett, wake up! I hear the challenge is in a couple hours."

"Where'd you hear that?" Scarlett asked.

"I overheard Chris and Chef talking about it. Nuff' said." Cleo explained.

"Um...okay?" Scarlett asked, dumbfounded at the response.

 **Boys Cabin (Kanines)**

Isaac had just woke up a few minutes ago, looking at the sky. "Right...I'm not home anymore..." he yawned. "Time to start the day." He said as he got out of bed. He put on a turquoise shirt and blue shorts as he changed out of his Adventure Time T-Shirt and Shorts pajamas.

Cooper woke up just as Isaac got done dressing up. "Wassup, Feather?" He said as he yawned.

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Feather? Where did that come from?" He asked Cooper.

"Well, you gave a nickname to me. So, I thought that I could've returned the favor, right?"

"Um...right. I guess. Thanks, Cooper." He said as he stretched his arms. "I wonder what the challenge is." He wondered aloud.

Cooper shrugged. "I dont know." He got up. "Im gonna change into my clothes for the day. Don't come into the bathroom, okay?"

"Got it." Feather agreed as Cooper walked into the restroom. Feather went over to his bed and sat down. "I hope our team can win today." He said, confidently.

 **Girls Cabin (Kanines)**

Emily, Amanda, Dylan, and Jacqueline were asleep, Lilly being the first one awake. "I wonder when they'll wake up. Its been an hour since I woke up...well, it'd be best to let them sleep." She said smiling a bit.

Then boomed a voice that made the four remaining girls wake up nearly instantly.

"Campers! Report to the center of the island in 15 minutes or you will be eliminated!"

Amanda shot up. "Im not losing this! I can't!" She yelled as she zoomed to the cabin bathroom with her clothes in her hands.

All the others were bewildered and Amandas reaction to Chris sentence.

"Okay...but please hurry up, Amanda." Dylan said a bit loudly.

 **15 minutes later…**

All of the campers arrived at the center of the island with 5 seconds to spare.

"Wow. You guys really did get here in 15 minutes or less...impressive!" Chris remarked.

"Tell us the challenge, McLean!" Cleo said, almost angry about the sudden message Chris had sent.

"Okay fine. See this wheel?" He pointed at the circular object standing in front of them.

Layne took a close inspection. "Its the roster of Smash Brothers...why is this important?" He asked?

"Well..." he started off. "You guys are gonna be stepping into a simulation and fighting as the character the wheel picks for you!"

Most shrugged, while Layne made a small fist pump.

"Emilys first." Chris said as he spun the wheel. It landed on Samus.

"Huh...a robot...Nice."

"Now put on the helmet so you can get put into the simulation." Chris said as Emily did so.

Emily was in there...as the robotic bounty hunter, Smaus Aran.

"Now this...this I like!" Emily said happily.

 _To speed it up, here are the characters that the contestants got turned into in the simulation._

 _Emily- Samus_

 _Amanda- Rosalina_

 _Jacqueline- Palutena_

 _Isaac- Sonic_

 _Cooper- Lucario_

 _Lilly- Lucina_

 _Dylan- Sheik_

 _Markus- Luigi_

 _Cleo- Wii Fit trainer_

 _Layne- Mario_

 _Scarlett- Zelda_

 _James- Mega-Man_

 _Thomas- Toon Link_

 _Trace- Little Mac_

 _Link to Website characters, pictures, and movesets: us/_

Markus felt a green cap on. "Who am I…?"

Layne was restraining himself from yelling with joy. "Im Mario! I can't believe im actually Mario!"

Isaac, or Sonic, was put into another hug by Lilly, or Lucina. "You're so cute as a little hedgehog!" Lilly said happily.

Isaacs feet were hanging off the floor as he got hugged. "Am I really that small in this form?" he asked dumbfounded.

Trace took a look at his hands. "Im a boxer!" He looked at his arms. "And man, am I muscular in this form."

Chris broke into the character realizations. "Todays challenge is a fighting challenge! Thats why you are these characters! So with that being said...less yapping, more fighting!"

Thomas found out he had a sword in his hand and a shield in his right. "I could get used to this!"

Trace took no second thoughts and threw a punch at Sonic (Isaac).

Isaac fell over as he shot back up almost immediately and followed up with a Homing Attack.

Dylan(Sheik) was just walking around the stage, needles in hand. She had them prepared and was ready to throw. Then Cooper came by and threw an aura filled punch but was to no avail and he was hit with needles, sending him beyond the 'blast line' and got Ko'ed.

"How do these KO so fast?" Dylan asked Chris.

"I put on a 100% handicap. Its more fun." Chris said, smiling mischeivously.

"That would explain why they flew so far..." James (Mega-Man) said while firing Metal Blades and Crash Bombs at opponents.

 **Soon…**

Only 5 were left standing, as they were Lilly, Isaac, and Emily for the Kanines, and Thomas and Layne were left for the Vipers.

"Okay, gang...how do we win this?" Isaac asked the other two.

Emily had no regrets as she picked up Isaac and threw him at the Vipers last two. "This is how!" She yelled after him.

"I THOUGHT WE COULD HAVE HAD A TALK!" He said as he was flying through the air towards Layne and Thomas.

Layne couldnt react in time as Isaac clashed into him and they both fell off the stage beloe the blast line.

 **Outside of the simulation**

They both woke up outside the simulation.

"What the heck, Emily?!" Isaac said, ticked at his teammates reaction.

"I suddenly got a massive headache..." Layne said, holding his head.

Markus finally piped up. "Who do you think is gonna win?"

Isaac and Layne shrugged simultaneously. "I dont know." They said almost at the same time.

 **In the simulation**

Lilly facepalmed. "What did you do that for? You cost us a team member!"

"And I also made them lose a team member! See? Its good." Emily replied.

Lilly just wanted to say something back, although she knew Emily was right. So she didn't bother and instead was trying to hit Thomas, who at the moment was flailing around to dodge the attacks that Emily and Lilly were retaliating with.

"Gotta win, gotta win, gotta win this thing!" However, he was stopped in his tracks as he was struck by a Charge Shot from Emily, therefore sending him through the air and KO'ing him.

"And the Kanines win the first challenge of Total Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed.

The 2 females fighters were transported out of the simulation and back on the island.

As the Kanines were cheering, the Vipers were in shock, because they had to vote someone off of the show.

"Kanines, go and get some rest, you've earned it." He said as the Kanines walked back to the cabin. "And as for the Vipers, see you at elimination in 2 hours! Ciao!" He said as he walked off, leaviung the Vipers in their current position...mad, sad, and pouting all in one. They was madouting.

 _Two hours later at the campfire…_

"Vipers...on this plate, I have 6 marshmellows. One of you will be leaving this show if you do not get a marshmellow."

"We know that, Chris." Trace replied. "Can we please hurry this up? I'm tired….." He said while yawning.

"Alright, fine."

"First one safe is...Trace!"

Trace caught her marshmallow. "Yes!" He said with joy.

"Thomas!" He said as he threw a marshmallow to him.

"Sweet!" He said as he caught it.

"Others safe are Layne, Scarlett, and James!

"Markus...Cleo...One of you will be leaving TDI tonight."

Markus and Cleo looked at each other afraid.

"And that one...going home is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cleo. Sorry, but you're out."

Cleo stood up. "Oh, well. At least I had a great time here, even though it was short. Bye guys! Hopefully we can all meet again sometime." She said before walking to the Dock of Shame with a smile on her face.

 **At the Dock of Shame**

"Lucky for you, we decided to bring back the Boat of Loserdom. Is there anything you wanna say to your former competitors?"

Cleo turned to the competitors and did a simple wave, signaling goodbye as the boat drove off from the island.

"How was that for a challenge? Will the Vipers win tomorrow and send a member of the Kanines home? Will Layne ever calm down from the fact that he got Mario in the challenge…? And will Lilly ever stop hugging Isaac, hedgehog or non? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total...Drama...Island!

 _Screen Fade to Black_

 **Sorry for the long wait on an update...i cant update often since I dont have a computer a lot of the time. But lemme know what you guys think of this chapter, and I apologize for voting Cleo off first, StarHeart Specials. I hope you can accept my apology and still read on. No hard feelings. :)**

 **But tell me in the reviews or PM me on what I can change or what I can do to improve a character! It'll really be helpful.**

 **Next time on TDI: Trivia is not my strongest suit…**

 **See ya'll later!**

 **- _Inky Zzarzz_**


	5. So You Think You Can Think?

Chapter 2: So You Think You Can Think?

Note: I totally understand if the popularity has gone down due to my absence...but no matter! I'm back, and better than ever. And yes, I know the last chapter was rushed, but that was only because I was on a schedule, so I had to rush or else it wouldn't have been published until the next time my mitts got on a keyboard. But I hope you guys enjoy this one. Its an even longer chapter, just the way you guys want it! He he he...( **protects body)**

 **LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: The contestants had entered a simulation as the beloved video game world as queens, princesses, robots, hedgehogs, swordsmen and swords women, plumbers, and ninjas! But, in the end, after her off camera screw up, Cleo was the first to go. Now with the challenge out of the way, the 13 who had stayed will now go through a struggling torture...education! (HAHAHA...comedy…) Who will stay? Who will go? Find out on Total...Drama...Island!**

 _(theme song plays)_

 **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous**

I want to live close to the sun  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day

Cause I want to be famous

Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous  
I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

 _ **(Kanines Cabin (Boys))**_

Cooper had woke up with a joyous stretch and a yawn. He had gotten out of the top bunk, landing on the wooden ground with a somewhat large THUMP!, startling Isaac out of his sleep as he fell off his bed in his Adventure Time pajamas.{1}

"What the heck was that?!" Isaac said, still in a state of shock.

"I just...got off my bunk..." said Cooper. "I apologize if I had scared you." He said sincerely.

"Its alright..." Isaac said, pulling a splinter that had got stuck in his arm when he had got startled. "OW!" he yelped, making some of the girls even hear it.

 _ **(Kanines Cabin (Girls))**_

Lilly and Dylans attention was towards the window, looking at the boys cabin. They were convinced that they had heard a yelp or a scream.

"What do you suppose that was?" Lilly asked, scratching her chin lightly with her finger as she thought.

Dylan shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe we can find out while the challenge is going on?" She suggested.

Both nodded at each other before Emily came in the room.

"What are you guys looking out the window for?" She said in a plain tone.

Both had looked at each other, then looked at Emily. "It was a bear that ran across the grass." Dylan lied.

"...Okay..." Emily said, somewhat confused

 _ **(Vipers Cabin (Boys)**_

Trace had not slept for the entire night. He had finally managed to close his eyes before he heard the door open. He lifted his head to see that it was James, just finishing a walk through the brisk morning Wawanakwa air...is that good or bad?

"Hello, guys!" James said with joy. "Whats new?"

"Im trying to go to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Trace said, drowsily.

Layne had just woke up and he already had his phone in his hand, watching anime as the others continued to wake up.

"Do you ever stop playing electronics, Layne?" Thomas asked, slightly peeved at his camp mates obsession with hand held and standard technology.

Layne unnoticeably nodded, but clearly shrugged, not looking away from his phone as Markus had woke up, emitting a subtle yawn.

 _Confessional Start (Thomas)_

" _I'm all for making a friend with Layne." Thomas said, straightening his hair. "But in order for that to happen, he needs to be cooperative with the team, answering questions, doing the challenges, physical or non!" He sighed. "Gosh, I'm sounding like Mom."_

 _Confessional End (Thomas)_

 _ **(Vipers Cabin(Girls))**_

Scarlett had just woken up. "Come on, Cleo. We gotta get up-...oh yeah..." She was still a bit upset about the fact that Cleo had left. But after all, she did self destruct with her character about a minute in. Whatever her characters name was. But nevertheless, she had to get up and get ready for today's challenge. She was hoping her team would win. She already saw Trace drowsy as hell, so it might be difficult…

Suddenly a voice was heard. A very despised voice.

"CAMPERS! Get your bodies down here in 30 minutes or its a double elimination challenge!

That seemed to be enough for the campers to get their asses down there!

 _ **(At Challenge Site)**_

All of the campers had gotten down there, but only to find some podiums containing red buttons in the dead center of them.

"I nearly...burst a lung...for some effing wooden podiums?!" Amanda steamed, going for a lunge at Chris, but had to be stopped by Cooper, Emily, Isaac, Jacqueline, Lilly and Dylan. So basically the whole team. She was STRONG when angry.

"Yep!" Chris said, unfazed by Amanda's reaction and her icy, murderous glare after she settled down.

"The challenge today is gonna be a simple concept. Trivia!" He said, enjoying the campers groans due to the idea. "Every round I will ask the campers a question. You will have three choices on a piece of paper and ten seconds to answer. Whoever gets the question right will advance to Round 2. Whoever gets it wrong is out of the challenge, giving your team one less member in the challenge. Most people on a team to make it through a total of 5 rounds wins!"

Everyone, save Trace, went up to the podiums.

"Whats up with the short one?" Chris asked, pointing to a slumbering Trace.

"He got no sleep." Simply explained James.

"Well...that's his own fault!" Chris said, giving off a chuckle. He then woke up Trace, afterward saying. "Listen, kid. If you don't get up there you're getting eliminated. Got it?" He said, expressing a slight peeved feeling.

Trace nodded, uncaring, then trudged up to the podium, literally using his fingers to keep his eyes from falling.

"Round 1!" Started off Chris. "What is the fastest animal in history?"

"Are the questions just gonna be completely random, differing in various subjects as the challenge continues?" Asked Scarlett, obviously wanting an answer.

"Yes, they will, Scarlett. Yes they will. Now you got 10 seconds. I'd start answering if I were you!" Chris said.

All of the campers were face with 3 animals on the piece of paper. There being the Cheetah, the Peregrine Falcon, or the Black Marlin.

All the campers had jotted down their answers, but one not knowing what they got. (You'll find out later.)

"3...2...1...Time! Lets see the answers that you guys put down, huh? Starting with Emily. What did you put down?"

Now, Emily was smart. REALLY smart. She had once put down an equation that divided by zero.{2}

Being the brainy, if not the brainiest one on the island, had put down the Peregrine Falcon.

"Good pick. All answers will be said if right or wrong and the ending of the round."

 _ **(Answers:)**_

 _ **Emily-Falcon**_

 _ **Amanda-Falcon**_

 _ **Jacqueline-Falcon**_

 _ **Isaac-Falcon**_

 _ **Cooper-Marlin**_

 _ **Lilly-Cheetah**_

 _ **Dylan-Cheetah**_

 _ **Markus- Cheetah**_

 _ **Layne- Falcon**_

 _ **Scarlett- Marlin**_

 _ **James-Falcon**_

 _ **Thomas-Cheetah**_

 _ **Trace-Falcon**_

"After I have tallied up the answers, the people who advance to Round 2 are Emily, Jackie, Feather, Amanda, Layne, James, and Trace because the correct answer is the Peregrine Falcon! The people who got the answer wrong, sit on the bench on the side over there for the remaining rounds." Chris explained.

The wrong campers had taken their seats on the bench.

"Round 2! What was the cause of the video game industry CRASH back in 1983?" Chris asked, thinking this would be as easy as baking a Hot Pocket.{3}

The choices were E.T Atari, Pac Man 2600, and Club Drive.

The campers had put down their answers, half of them wondering 'WHAT IS THIS ANSWER?!'

"And time is up! Like last time, the answers will be clear at the ending.."

Trace had babbled incoherently, some assuming it was meant as a response to Chris.

 _ **(Answers:)**_

 _ **Emily-ET Atari**_

 _ **Jackie- Pac Man**_

 _ **Feather-Club Drive**_

 _ **Amanda- ET Atari**_

 _ **Layne- ET Atari**_

 _ **James- Pac Man 2600**_

 _ **Trace-ET Atari**_

"Alright...the 4 who got this correct were Emily, Amanda, Layne, and Trace!" He mumbled "Oddly enough..." under his breath, surprised that Trace has made it this far. "Because the correct answer was ET Atari!" He shuddered. Chris had played it in childhood, and it was more awful than anyone could have imagined.{4} "May the ones who got it wrong go to the bench, please?" Chris asked, faking nicety.

The campers who were wrong went to the bench.

"Round 3! Congrats to the 4 who made it this far!" He chuckled. "The question is...what is the highest grossing film ever?" He asked, with a small smirk being sported.

The choices were Titanic, Avatar, and Frozen.

All were thinking deep. All of these were high grossing films. So it truly is a question to think about...they all jotted down their answers. Trace put it with a pencil in his mouth. He needed his arms as cushions for his face.

"3...2...1...time. I will say the answers right now." He said as he gathered up the papers. "Amanda chose...Frozen. Emily chose...Titanic. Layne chose...Titanic. And Trace chose….Avatar! Which is the correct answer! The Venomous Vipers win the trivia challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

The Vipers were cheering as if they had just won the lottery.{5} As for the Kanines...they were mostly groaning.

"Meet me around the campfire site within 3 hours or else its a double elimination tonight!"

More groans.

 _ **(Confessional Start(Amanda))**_

" _Pf...of course I knew what the right answer was. Its Avatar...duh. But I wasn't doing that. You can't trust anyone. So I had to throw the challenge in order to get one out easy. They're probably gonna vote for me or that commander girl, but that's unlikely...i need to think….! I know!" **laughs evilly "** Hahaha...i love doing that."_

 _ **(End Confessional(Amanda)**_

 _ **(Kanines Cabin (Boys))**_

Cooper and Isaac had been sitting on their beds, covering their faces. They were worried that one of them might get the boot.

"I don't wanna go..." Cooper said. "I wanna stay here and make friends...and have a good time! Now that might get ruined tonight. You feel the same?" He had peeked over at Isaac, who had his face stuck in his pillow.

"Um...Isaac? You okay?" He said as he got up and slowly walked towards his bunk. "Dude. Please answer me..." He said, a bit worried.

Isaac had finally raised his head, only to reveal a red face and a tear stain on his pillow. "I cant go back there...not now. Not ever. I can't..." He said, trailing off into a horrifying train of thought.

Cooper was bewildered. "You wanna talk about it…? You look like you've been keeping this from your friends and family." He asked, in honesty and in a confused state.

Feather could do nothing but just lunge hug Cooper, tears staining his Oregon Trail T-Shirt. "You're the first person I consider my family..." Isaac managed to mutter out. Cooper had been shocked by Feathers reaction, but was okay with it. What are friends for if you can't help them right? He had then noticed a scar on Isaac's arm as his jacket was rolled up. "Hey...whats that from?" He asked as he took his arm and made a closer inspection.

"I don't know if you would want to do that..." Isaac squeaked. " _She's_ watching... _She_ is ALWAYS watching..." He said, afraid.

Cooper raised an eye, lifting his attention off of the scar. "Who is She?"

Feather hissed. _"She..."_

Cooper then realized the reasons why he had these scars...and cuts...and burn marks. His eyes went wide as dinner plates. He then thought it was his turn to hug Isaac, but it didn't look like he was in the mood. It was best to just leave it be, he thought.

 _ **(Kanines Cabin(Girls)**_

Jacqueline, Amanda, Lilly, Emily, and Dylan were all sitting on their beds, sighing before striking up a conversation.

"I really hope I don't leave tonight..." Dylan said.

"Im pretty sure we're all hoping that tonight..." Amanda said, faking a pout.

"I feel like we should get ready for the campfire ceremony though..." Jacqueline explained. "Its in a few minutes-"

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY FOR THE ELIMINATION PROCESS!" Said Chris's voice, which had boomed around the island like a cannon.

"Or its starting right now..." Lilly said with a chuckle, amused by Jacqueline's expression right at the moment, which she had looked somewhat peeved at the sudden announcement Chris had made. "Lets get going, people..." Jacqueline said, walking out the door.

 _ **(Campfire Ceremony)**_

There sat the team of the Kanines. All had worried expressions on their faces as they saw the host at the wooden tree stump, holding a plate full of 6 marshmallows.

"Hello, campers. Tonight I have a plate of 6 delicious, white, fluffy marshmallows...but I have 7 of you. So that means, whoever doesn't get this sweet treat tonight is out of the competition! And will ride...the Boat of Loser dom out of here and to a place you wish you were at before this!" He laughed until a tear came out of his eye. "Oh...that's good right there..." He said, still chuckling.

"It wasn't that funny, Chris..." Lilly mumbled.

He immediately went back to his normal face and normal pose. "Right. Anyways...the first one safe tonight is...Lilly!" He said as he threw a marshmallow at her.

"Yay!" Lilly exclaimed with joy as she caught her treat for the night.

"Next is...Cooper!" He threw the marshmallow at Cooper, as he managed to do a fist pump before he caught his marshmallow.

"Also...Emily, Jacqueline, and Isaac!"

All three had sighed with relief as they had caught their snack. The 5 were one step closer to winning now.

"Amanda...Dylan...one of you will be leaving TDI tonight...Dylan. You're on the chopping block for CLOSING YOUR EYES when answering your question in todays challenge! And Amanda, you're on the chopping block for being...a meanie…?" He had an eyebrow raised. "Who wrote this…? Anyways...the one..that is going home is..."

He had entered a state of silence, which left Amanda calmly sitting down. And Dylan?...Well…..not so much.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Dylan. Sorry, but you're out."

Dylan had stood up without a fuss, and had walked towards the Dock of Shame, where the Boat of Loser dom had awaited.

"I see someones not too big on talking right now..." Chris muttered. "Lets get to the Dock of Shame, eh?"

 _ **(Dock of Shame)**_

"Dylan." Chris had started. "You were nice. You played by the rules. You were possibly one of the fairest competitors in the entire Total Drama series. Hell, if ya kept your eyes open, you probably would be staying here. But nevertheless," He started in a whisper in Dylan's ear. "You're off to a place where you wish you were years ago." He had started back up in a normal tone. "Anything you wanna say to your former teammates before you go?" Chris asked her.

Dylan had shook her head.

"Alright. Chef! She's ready." Chris said.

And with that being said, the boat had driven off into the light under the moon. Chris had then turned to the camera after the boat was no longer visible on camera.

"Well, then! The trivia was not as stressful as I thought it would be...but it would of if Chef didn't make it a multiple choice trivia...But, we can do nothing about the past as we look on into the future of the Total Drama challenges and endurance's. Who will win next? Who will lose next? What will the next moronic, torturous challenge be which has been thought up by the non exsistent brain of Chris himself-wait a second…, what?! Grr! I told Chef to stop doing this!" He then kicked the Wawanakwa sign, only to stub his toe. "OwOwOwOwOw! Erm...Gosh, that hurts. Find out what happens next on the next episode of Total... Drama... Island!" He then yells as the camera slowly fades to black. "When Chef gets back, I'm gonna consider firing him!"

 **Ey...guys! This is the official Chapter 2 of Total Drama O.C! The numbers in the {} things are either used for comedic purposes or to explain something. Mostly the comedic purposes. Lets get started.**

 **(1)- _I_ _'_ _m an Adventure Time fan, so why can't Isaac be one either, right? Righty right right? Right._**

 _ **{2} Dividing by zero is without a doubt impossible in reality. But not in your imagination!**_

 _ **{3} Making that number just made me hungry for Hot Pockets. Just thought I'd...put it out there**_

 _ **{4} ET Atari is truly awful. The graphics, the game play, just...everything is horrid.**_

 _ **{5} Come on. You would be happy as hell if you won the lottery! Who wouldn't be? If you aren't happy if you win the lottery...well then, you're weird. That's right, I'm looking at you guys. Through my computer. 2Spooky4me.**_

 _ **Well, that's all for now. Here's the writer of 5 different stories, (half that I'll probably never get around to until this is done…) signing off.**_

 ** _See_ _y'all_ _later!_**

 _ **-Inky Zzarzz**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own_ _Total Drama Island or any of the o.c's used in this story, save my own. Nor the challenges. However, if I hypothetically had been owning Total Drama, I would be pretty damn rich._**

 ** _2_ _nd_ _Note: It's in my description, but let me just reiterate it again. "If your o.c gets voted off in here, please don't stop reading." That's just somewhat rude and I don't think you should quit reading cuz' your o.c/ favorite character gets voted off. It might get good after wards._**

 _ **Now I'm signing off. Goodbye, viewers and penguins.**_

 _ **-The real sign-off, Inky Zzarzz**_


	6. Tune It Up!

Chapter 3: Tune It Up.

(I forgot to mention that the last time challenge was gonna be a singing competition, so here it is. I wasn't planning to have it out this early though :) Here's the chapter!)

 **LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA:** **The 1** **3** **campers had to go through a little somewhat hard trivia. Didn't matter if they were strained or not, Kanines lost. And in the end, they sent Dylan home for closing her eyes on the question she had obviously gotten wrong. But with that out of the way….who will win this time? Who will lose this time? Find out on the episode of Total...Drama...Island!**

 **(** **A** **lso, shout out to DarkArcanine33. This chapter was inspired by his idea. Check out his stories. They're hilarious. But...without further ado...HERES THE NEEEEEEWWWWW CHAPPIE!)**

 **(Btw, I slightly edited this so I can fix the typos.)**

(theme song plays)

 _ **(Vipers Cabin(Girls))**_

Scarlett, being the only female in the cabin, had actually taken her time to get up. Sure, she was still upset about Cleo leaving, since Cleo was the only one that she could talk to in the cabins. Now she just has...boys on her team. No matter what her team is or who it consists of, she still has to be ready for the day. So she got up, got dressed, and waited for the challenge call.

"Now...i wait." She said smoothly.

 _ **(Vipers Cabin(Boys)**_

Layne had just opened his eyes and was wishing he hadn't, because the sun fucking BURNED in his eyes. Also Thomas wouldn't stop mumbling in his sleep. Trace kept on babbling about some sort of game he enjoyed playing, and Layne hated, so that's how it was even MORE annoying. Markus and James would not stop talking about how they made it this far! ...Actually, that was tolerable.

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Layne said, obviously cranky.

"Okay...Jesus..." Trace mumbled.

"Thank you." Layne said with a yawn, as he went back down.

 _ **(Kanines Cabin(Boys))**_

Emily was still sleeping, as if nothing could wake her...or so we thought. As soon as the author typed that down{1}, Amanda kicked open the door, causing a huge racket which woke Emily up, along with most of the other girls. Save Lilly, who was still sleeping.

"WHAT THE HECK, AMANDA?!" Jacqueline yelled. Which woke Lilly up.

"What's I miss?" She asked calmly.

"Amanda slammed the door and scared my soul's soul." Jacqueline said.

"Oh..." She mumbled quietly. "Anyways, I can't wait for the challenge!"

Everyone looked at her if she were crazy.

 _ **(Kanines Cabin(Boys))**_

Cooper let out a sigh. "Come on, Isaac. Your heads been down for 2 hours. You can stop being bored now."

"Well, i'm sorry if there's nothing to doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…- He would've gone on for longer but then a well despised voice came over the islands vicinity.

"CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO THE TALENT SHOW LOCATION WITHIN 15 MINUTES OR ELSE ITS A DOUBLE EILIMINATION TONIGHT!" With that, he ended his one-sided chat.

"This gives you something to do, Isaac! Now come on and GET UP!" He said as he grabbed his day clothes and rushed to change in the restroom.

"Well then, hurry up!" Isaac yelled.

 _ **At the location…**_

All the campers had gotten there with just 5 seconds to spare.

"Room for improvement, campers! Only 5 seconds left. Put a pep in your step next time, eh?" Chris exclaimed to the tired from running, panting campers.

"Bite...me..." Said Isaac furiously between breaths.

"No thank you!" Chris said, emphasizing every word. "Now the challenge will be a singing competition! Everyone on every team will song a song for Me, Chef, and Total Drama veteran Duncan!

Say hi to Duncan, everyone."

"When do I get paid, McLean?" Duncan said, obviously in a tone of annoyance that he was on here. "Anyways, guys and gals, here's a tip..." He leaned in closer towards the campers direction. "Don't give Chris satisfaction." he said before giving off as chuckle.

"Gee, thanks for the help..." Said Amanda with a groan.

"No problem." He said with an obviously funny-guy expression.

"Anyways!" Chris yelled to break the chatter. "The first team to go is the Kanines. And because I said so, before anyone asks."

"No one was gonna ask that..." James said, face-palming.

"Who's first?" Chef asked.

After a minute of chatter between the Kanines, Jacqueline stepped up. "I'll go." She said promptly.

"What song are you going to sing?" Chris asked to Jackie.

"Um...'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato." Jacqueline said.

"Okay. One more thing, the three of us give a grade between one to ten. One is worst, and Ten is best. Alright, now lets do this." Chris said with a nod.

Duncan got the message from Chris's nod. "Whenever you're ready, Jacqueline." He said through the microphone.

Jackie took a clear of her throat, and let her singing do the talking for her.

Putting' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said "Yes" to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Putting' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume for you  
Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Putting my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame (no one else)  
So scared I take off and i run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Putting' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[5x]_

Chris, Chef, and Duncan all gave approving nods.

Chris gave an 8. "Not too shabby, but room for improvement. Overall, good job."

Chef gave an 8 as well. "Singin' is mighty fine, Jacqueline. The movements up there were bland. No emphasis, no eye contact. Just spent all the time lookin' at the ground. But, good job."

Duncan gave a 7. "Average." Is all he said.

"So...overall, that's a score of 25! Good job." Chris said.

Jacqueline walked back to her group, all excited.

"Next up?" Chef asked.

After about 15 seconds, Isaac stepped up. "I guess I'll step up." He said cheerfully.

"Alright...what song are you singing?" Chris asked?

"How about...um...'Break' by Three Days Grace?"

"Hm...ah. Alright, Isaac. Whenever you're ready.

He stretched his arms, then sang the song.

Tonight, my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop  
I won't say I've had enough  
Tonight, I start the fire  
Tonight, I break away

 _[Chorus:]_  
Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way  
This place is  
Take yourself to higher places

(ohhh, ohhh)

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right  
I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go  
We're going to light it up  
Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

 _[Chorus:]_  
Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way  
This place is  
Take yourself to higher places

If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take (take) yourself (yourself)  
To higher places

 _[Chorus:]_  
Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way  
This place is  
Take yourself to higher places

(ohh…higher places)  
(ohh…to higher places)  
(ohh…higher places)  
Take yourself to higher places…..

Chris gave an 8, Chef gave a 9, and Duncan gave a 9.

All said the same thing simultaneously. "Great, but not that great."

While the three judges looked at each other all weirdly, Isaac went back to his team, happy with his score of 26 points.

"Anyways...who is next for the song singing?" Duncan asked to the team.

Lilly immediately stepped up. "I'll sing."

Chris was surprised. "Ok then, what are you gonna sing?"

Lilly promptly answered. "'Fight Song' by Rachel Platten."

Chef immediately found the music. "Really popular, I guess…Anyways, whenever you are ready, Lilly."

Lilly took in a deep breath. And then she started singing the song.

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me.

The three judges were surprised. She struck ever note correct, she matched the pitch, everything was completely flawless.

So what did they do? Chris gave a 10, Chef gave a 10, and Duncan gave a 9. That's a total of 29 points people!

Chris was actually...clapping?! "Its gonna be really tough to beat that score! Bravo, Emily."

Lilly gave off a smile and skipped back to her team.

Isaac was still wide-eyed.

000(Start confessional: Isaac) -Haven't been seeing these a lot huh?-

"Such a beautiful voice." He said before emitting a sigh. A second later, he slapped himself. "Get it together, man! He then lowered his hand from his face. "Don't tell me I'm falling for her." He then got lost in space thinking about her. A second later, he slapped himself again. "Yep, I fell for Lilly..." He said before sighing.

000(End confessional: Isaac)

Amanda stepped up before the judges could ask. "I'll be singing Let It Go by Idina Menzel."

Chris started going wide-eyed as Chef played the music. "No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Layne also covered his ears from the other teams view.

And with that, Amanda began to sing the god-awful Disney tune.{2}

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
When I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

The three were trying not to scream. It was 3 minutes of hell and ear-rape. At lease in their case. They gave a 7, an 8, and a seven.

"That's 22 points...dang..." Amanda mumbled to herself as she walked back to her team.

Emily stepped up, and that only left Cooper after-wards.

" _Why not do a scary song for Halloween, huh?"_ She thought to herself.

"I'm gonna be singing Hide and Seek by Unknown."

"Unknown?" Chris asked. "That a singer or something?"

Emily face palmed. "I don't know who it is, dummy."

"Oh..." Chris mumbled. "Anyways, Chef found the beat, and Duncan and I are all ears. Whenever you're ready."

Emily started to sing right after he said that.

 **Ding Dong**  
I know you can hear me  
Open up the door  
I only want to play a little

 **Ding Dong**  
You can't keep me waiting  
It's already too late  
For you to try and run away

I see you through the window  
Our eyes are locked together  
I can sense your horror  
Though I'd like to see it closer

 **Ding Dong**  
Here I come to find you  
Hurry up and run  
Let's play a little game and have fun

 **Ding Dong**  
Where is it you've gone to?  
Do you think you've won?  
Our game of hide and seek has just begun

I hear your footsteps  
Thumping loudly through the hallways  
I can hear your sharp breaths  
You're not very good at hiding

Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)  
Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)  
Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)  
Just wait, you can't hide from me

 **Knock Knock**  
I am at your door now  
I am coming in  
No need for me to ask permission

 **Knock Knock**  
I'm inside your room, now  
Where is it you've hid?  
Our game of hide and seek's about to end

I'm coming closer  
Looking underneath your bed but,  
You're not there, I wonder  
Could you be inside the closet?

 **Ding Dong**  
I have found you

 **Ding Dong**  
You were hiding here  
(Now you're it)

 **Ding Dong**  
Finally found you, dear  
(Now you're it)

 **Ding Dong**  
Looks like I have won  
(Now you're it)

 **Ding Dong**  
Pay the consequence

 _Ding Dong  
Looks like I have won  
(Now you're it)_

 _Ding Dong  
Pay the consequence….._

Chris, Chef, and Duncan all looked at each other and gave off a nod, Chris held up an 8, Chef held up a 9, and so did Duncan. It was a score of 26 points, which was the same score as Isaac.

"At least its not the worst." Emily mumbled to herself, amused mildly as she walked back to her team.

"The only one that's left for this team is that Cooper kid." Duncan said. "So, what song is it gonna be, dude?"

Cooper thought for a good 5 seconds, then came up with a song to sing. "'Cheerleader' by Omi." He said.

Chef raised an eyebrow, while Chris and Duncan face palmed. "Can't wait to see how this turns out..." Chris said before he coughed. "Whenever you're ready, Cooper."

Cooper cleared his throat, then began.

When I need motivation  
My one solution is my queen  
'Cause she stays strong  
Yeah, yeah  
She is always in my corner  
Right there when I want her  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say 

Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
I'm like no, not really 'cause 

Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

She walks like a model  
She grants my wishes  
Like a genie in a bottle  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm the wizard of love  
And I got the magic wand  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say 

Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
I'm like no, not really 'cause

Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

 _[Instrumental break]_

(Mmm)

She gives me love and affection  
Baby, did I mention  
You're the only girl for me  
No, I don't need a next one  
Mama loves you too  
She thinks I made the right selection  
Now all that's left to do  
Is just for me to pop the question

Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her.

All judges gave an approving nod, as he performance was, in their minds, average but captivating. They all gave 8s, which was a score of 24.

Cooper did a fist pump as he ran back to his team, ending the teams turn. It was now the Vipers turn to sing. With a capital S.

"Alright! The Kanines score is 152 out of 180! Can the Vipers outclass them? Who is first for the Vipers, on a related note?" He turned towards the Vipers team. Layne stepped up. "I'll go first." He said with a cheer.

"Whaddya gonna sing?" Chris asked the video gaming teen.

"'Something Strange' by MandoPony."{3}

"Alright, dude...lets hear it." Duncan said aloud. "Whenever you're ready to start off, just do it."

Layne popped on a Luigi hat and began to sing the Luigis Mansion tune.

I am all alone  
But I feel them all around  
I try not to think about it  
Or make a sound

This gift is a curse  
'Cause I won a booby prize  
Now my brother's gone missing  
And I can't believe my eyes

But I know he's here somewhere  
These spooky spirits  
Are flying through  
The air

Where did you go?  
Oh, Mario?  
I'll find you I swear!

OH, WHAT A MANSION  
WHAT AN AWFUL NIGHT  
BUT I WON'T ABANDON YOU  
SOMETHING STRANGE  
HAS TAKEN YOU AWAY  
AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO

I'm cleaning house  
Getting rid of every boo  
My Poltergust is busting up  
This haunted zoo

From the attic to the  
Basement floor  
I won't be tormented  
Any more

My brother needs me  
So I've got to give my all  
I found him hanging  
On the side of the wall!

What did he do...  
That awful King Boo?  
I'm gonna make him fall!

OH, WHAT A MANSION  
WHAT AN AWFUL NIGHT  
BUT I WON'T ABANDON YOU  
SOMETHING STRANGE  
HAS TAKEN YOU AWAY  
BUT I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO

OH, WHAT A MANSION  
WHAT AN AWESOME SIGHT  
I'D NEVER ABANDON YOU  
SOMETHING STRANGE  
MAY HAVE HAPPENED IN THE NIGHT  
BUT TOGETHER WE  
MADE IT THROUGH!

Layne took off the Luigi cap. It gave him hat hair.

All the judges gave a nine to Laynes song. Of course, it was about video games, since Laynes personality just spoke electronics. But nevertheless, it was above average.

"That's a total score of 27 points, Layne. Good job." Chef said.

Layne gave off a smile as he walked back to his team.

"Who's next?" Chris asked as the Vipers eventually settled on James to go up and sing.

"Alright, James. What are you going to sing, man?" Duncan asked the teen.

"'Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae' by Silento." He said, doing his best to hold back a smirk.

Chris nearly flipped. "No! NONO! NONONONO! I will give you an 8, Chef will give you an 8, and Duncan will give you a 9 if you do not sing that song!" Chris yelled in mercy, somewhat.

James shrugged. "Okay, fine. I'll accept my score of 25 points." And with that, he turned to walk back to his team. But he was chuckling through the walk back.

000(Begin confessional: James)

" _Sure, I am a nice person. But being nice comes with its perks." He chuckled. "One of them is being as clever as a fox." He then snapped his finger. "But, nevertheless, I'm willing to help people and get them outta trouble when the time presents itself. If it ever does." He shrugged. "Well, we'll cross the bridge when we come to it!"_

000(End confessional: James)

"Thank God..." Chris mumbled. "Anyways, who's next in the competition?"

Trace stepped up angrily. "No one is going next! We forfeit!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!" His entire team yelled.

"Oh, well, then!" Chris shrugged, then gave Duncan the $500 dollars he promised. "There's your money." He turned to Chef. "Chef, take him to the helicopter, will ya? Take him to his home."

Chef did as he was told, and after he left eye shot, Chris turned to the Vipers. "Better luck next time, Vipers! And, better luck trying to keep his mouth shut eh?" He chuckled. "Anyways, Kanines, you guys win. Go get some rest, you've earned it. As for the Vipers, be at the elimination ceremony within 2 hours, or else its a double elimination tonight. Ciao!" He said as he walked off.

 _(Vipers Cabin(Boys))_

Markus was having an amazing time talking to James on how he made Chris nearly flip out on national television. "Were you actually gonna sing it?" he asked.

James chuckled. "Heck, no, man. I don't even know how to bop." He smiled as he took a sip of water from a glass. "What to do?"

Markus then remembered something he wanted to ask. "So, James, I've been wondering...would you like to be an alliance?"

James put down the water and scratched his chin lightly with his finger. "Hmm… Why me, though?"

"Well, its simple." Markus stood up, walking circles around James as we went. "See, you're one of, if not the, nicest people here. But you also have an untapped mean side, from my knowledge. That could be used to an advantage. I might be sounding mean, but I'm speaking truth here." Markus sat down next to James again. "So, you in or what?" He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

James shook his hand with joy. "I'll do whatever it takes, bro."

Both did a nod before waiting once again for the ceremony to come up.

(Vipers Cabin(Girls))

Scarlett sighed. She really hoped she wouldn't go home tonight. Cleo left the last they lost the challenge. She, however, wanted to last longer.

"If Trace hadn't said that, we might have won this!" She groaned in a tone of annoyance. "Yet again, the authors hands must have been getting very tired by the ending of this chapter."{4}

She sighed. "Better wait for the ceremony...again." She then plopped her head down on her pillow and waited.

- _ **2 hours later at the ceremony…-**_

Chris was there in front of the Vipers. "Campers, I am happy you could join me tonight!" He yelled, obviously stuffing it to the brim with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Can we please hurry up this ceremony, McLean?" Layne yelled. "I'm tired."

"Hmph...fine. The one are...everyone except Trace and Thomas." Chris said as he threw the marshmallows to the four safe campers.

Thomas and Trace looked at each other, afraid.

"Thomas, you're on the chopping block for..." He face palmed. "'Your bewitching good looks' the card says...WHO WROTE THIS?!"

000(Start confessional: Thomas)

" _Hey, I'm handsome. Sue me."_

000(End confessional: Thomas)

He cleared his throat. "And Trace, you're on the chopping block for an obvious reason that everybody knows! And that's why, the one that's leaving is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Trace. Sorry, not sorry, but you're out."

Trace took in a deep breath. "I see. I've learned from my mistake today, but I will not fear, as I will look back on it and transform my mistakes into victories. But that will have to wait. See you all until next time." He walked off to the Dock of Shame.

Scarlett blinked as if Trace had spoken in a different language. "He sounded like the nerdiest super villain but he didn't know how to be a villain correctly."

-At the Dock of Shame-

Chris was talking to trace as he was on the boat. "Trace, Trace, Trace...you played an awesome game. Sure, you didn't make it far. But you still made your point. You played smart, and acted smarter. But the smartness kinda went away today after you said you guys were gonna forfeit. See you at the Plaza, Trace." He yelled to the driver. "He's ready, dude!"

The boat drove off on the waters as the moonlight shined on the waves of the water. After the boat was out of sight, Chris turned towards the camera with a mischievous smile and an even more mischievous mind.

"How's that for an episode, huh? Sure, the activity got cut short, and I nearly flipped out on TV...and we all got to see Duncan again! Wasn't that fun? Anywho, we got an entirely new, fun, stragetical challenge for you guys next time on here, so don't miss out! And find out what will happen here on Total...Drama...Island!

 _-Fade to Black-_

 _ **Mr. Zzarzz has some numbers to clear up, so here it goes! And don't switch you computer tabs, neither!(You can if you want :P )**_

 _ **{1}-I'm a fourth-wall breaking little bastard, ain't I?**_

 _ **{2}-I like the movie, and the song is somewhat catchy, tbh. But be honest here, wouldn't you get tired of a song that NEVER GETS DONE BEING SUNG?**_

 _ **{3}-MandoPony is a very good YouTuber who sings songs about FnaF, and various other Nintendo games as well. I recommend him if you guys like video gaming music, such as I.**_

 _ **{4}-I'm still a little fourth-wall breaking bastard. Tee hee hee!**_

 _ **Thats the numbers, now here's a message from the mind of Inky Zzarzz.**_

 _ **This took an incredibly long time to do, and I have the blisters on my fingers to show it. I was driven to do and finish this chapter this week. I started it last week, but only got little done since...school. -dun dun dun!-**_

 _ **But yes, this is the official Chapter 3 of TDOC, lemme know if I can improve on anything, or some plot line ideas! I'd absolutely love to hear them. But, alas, this cunning, cool, computer-crazy cephalopod must go else where and work on my story once again.**_

 _ **But on a serious note, thanks for all of the support you've given me. I couldn't have been motivated without your positive words and encouragement. Even behind a computer, your words have climbed into my heart and stayed there. It's that heartwarming.**_

 _ **This is Inky Zzarzz, signing off from my longest chapter, with about 5,000 words and 27,000+ characters!**_

 _ **Leave a review if you enjoyed, and-(Seriously, Inky, you're going over the same stuff again! Just sign off!)**_

 _ **Alright, fine, mysterious voice in my head. Maybe I will. This is Inky Zzarzz, ACTUALLY signing off. Hear that voice? Yeah, I did what you told me to do!**_

 _ **(Thank you, Inky, and Thank you guys for all the support. Stay cool. :) Ciao! )**_

 _ **-Inky Zzarzz**_


	7. Important Note Please Understand

Authors Note:

 **I might not be able to upload the chapter this week, guys. My sickness completely got in my way and it was just cured today. So I have a lot of catching up to do. If im able to upload it, than bless my lucky stars. And if I can't, I'm sorry.**

 **Stay cool, guys. And thanks for the support.  
**

 **- _Inky Zzarzz_**

 _ **But...I did hit 1,000 views on the story. Yay!**_


	8. Run for Fun sort of

Chapter 4: Run for Fun!...Sort of.

 **LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: The campers had to put their singing voices to the test as they got to sing a song of their choice. Some were less satisfying than others. _-Shows Amanda singing 'Let It Go'-_ But nevertheless, after about 10 songs, Trace finally had enough and made his team forfeit. I think you know who went home, y'know? But now...they will test their will to run.**

 **Who will win and who will lose? Find out right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"**

-theme song plays-

 _ **(Kanines Cabin(Boys)**_

Isaac had just waken up and yawned like it was going out of style. "Jesus, I needed that rest." He said with a stretch of his arms. "I wonder what the challenge is today." Isaac pondered to himself.

"Probably something hellacious and stressful, like basically every challenge from the past seasons and the current seasons challenges." Cooper said from his bunk. "The only exception is the singing contest(s)."

"Maybe so." Isaac said, getting up from his bed. "I just hope it involves running. I love running."

Cooper gave him an 'are you crazy' stare.

 _ **(Kanines Cabin(Girls)**_

Jacqueline let out a sigh. She'd been up for nearly 2 hours without emitting a yawn. She was indeed tired. So tired that she would make the actual embodiment of tired tired in the art of tiring...tiringly.

Lilly, Amanda, and Emily, however, were all doing separate activities.

Amanda was brushing her hair in the island showerrooms, no matter how filthy they are. And thats not just her feeling that. Everyone thinks its disgusting. Just ask Noah.

 **Noah: Its disgusting.**

 **Me: Shut up, you.**

Lilly was sitting down by the islands dock, looking for seashells. "Seashells are so pretty. Especially under the dawnlight." She had collected just under 10 seashells. "it'll be nice when I bring these home. With or without a million bucks." She said with a smile before walking back to the cabin.

Emily? Well...Emily was sleeping. Emily was as tired as Jacqueline. But the difference was? Emily was the one sleeping.

 _ **(Vipers Cabin(Boys)**_

James was sitting on his bunk, sipping a glass of water. "I really hope we win today...I do NOT wanna lose another member." He said, slightly angrily, putting another crack in his glass of water. He took a breath. "Calm down, you don't wanna make any more water fall on Layne..."

"Its not a problem." Layne said, drenched in water. "I'll just have to hang my pajamas out for the day."

Markus woke up then. "Well, today. We gotta give our best. No doubt that Chris will be unoriginal, but nevertheless, we gotta give our all.

Layne was playing Sonic Generations on his 3DS. "Yeah, whatever."

Thomas walked up to him and snatched it away. "Listen. If you don't wanna be doing this, then you can take your game systems and leave. If you wanna stay and do what you signed up to do, then start showing your worth to the team!"

Layne went wide-eyed. "O-ok."

000(Confessional Start: Thomas)

" _I'll admit...i've grown a bit more happy towards men in general, but Laynes really pushing his luck."_

000(Confessional End: Thomas)

 _ **(Vipers cabin(Girls)**_

Scarlett was up and ready for the challenge, as always. She was actually happy for today. Nothing would be able to go wrong. Except being eliminated, of course. But., nevertheless, she was sure in mind that that wouldn't happen. So she waited for the challenge call. "I wait..." She said under her breath.

"CAMPERS! GET YOU BUTTS TO THE BEACH WITHIN 20 MINUTES OR ELSE 2 WILL GO HOME TONIGHT!" A despised but entertaining voice came off over the island.

Everybody clearly got the picture for the 3rd time in a row.

-Soon…-

Every camper had gotten to the beach with 7 minutes to spare.

"Way better, campers. I'm almost proud." Chris said with a smirk.

"Why do you care on how long it takes?" Scarlett said, wondering.

"Why do you care about why I care?" Chris asked, smirking.

Cooper facepalmed.

"Anyways, todays challenge is rather simple. You must complete 2 laps around the island. The islands circular shape in rather big so you guys have some time before you complete it. No shortcuts. The starting line is also the finish line. All your members of the team must cross in order for your team to win. Whichever teams members don't all cross...will be sending someone home tonight." Chris explained. "On your mark..."

The campers walked over to the starting line, which was a white line across the shore.

"Get set..."

All the campers got ready to run, none other than Isaac, though.

"GO!"

They all then ran off, starting an official 2 lap race around the island.

Layne was, surprisingly, off to a good start, he was in 2nd place in the general race. 1st place belonging to Isaac. Isaac? Why him? He had basically been running for a hobby all his life. Too bad it didn't pay or else he'd be a billionaire.

"Man, I love doing this. I just really hope I can win." Isaac mumbled. "I don't want to go...I don't want to go back to that bitch...even if I die here, i'll die happy."

Layne raised an eye. "What's he mumbling about…?" He shook his head. "Never mind. I gotta win this for the team!" He said nearly being pinched by a crab. "JESUS H. CHRIST THAT WAS CLOSE." he yelled.

-later, after everyone was passed the 1st lap-

Chris was looking on the cameras around the island to see who was in the lead. Here's how the order was so far:

 _1st: Isaac_

 _2nd: Scarlett_

 _3rd: Layne_

 _4th: Lilly_

 _5th: Cooper_

 _6th: Thomas_

 _7th: James_

 _8th: Jacqueline_

 _9th: Amanda_

 _10th: Markus_

 _11th: Emily_

"Man, this race is really heated. With some closer than others!" Chris mumbled to himself. "I might be obvious who's gonna be first..." Chris said.

Chris then walked out of the camera room in order to look at the race better when Isaac passed the finish with Scarlett not too far behind.

"Isaac, you are the first member to cross for your team."

Isaac jumped with an obvious hint of joy.

"But the question is...can all of your members pass before the other team?"

As that was said, Scarlett passed the finish line and Layne crossed as well.

"Scarlett and Layne! The Vipers are now one step closer to victory!"

As Chris was done speaking, about 20 seconds later…

And 'Animal Lover Lilly' crosses the finish, being 4th place overall!" Chris said. "And now if you could stand over by Isaac that way you can't get trampled by the other racers, that'd be great!" Chris said sarcasticly.

Chris just yawned. "Who wants to speed this up? I'll put on a montage on who makes it places 5th-9th since Inky thinks he sickness is still around and he wants to rest to get rid of it."

Me: QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! **koff (I seriously have a cold.)**

"5th place goes to none other than Cooper! 6th place goes to Markus, who made a comeback from 10th place! 7th place goes to Mr. Nice Guy James! 8th place goes to Emily and 9th place goes to Jacqueline!

That just leaves Thomas and Amanda to come around the finish!"

Thomas and Amanda had just come around the final oart of the race around the island, as Amanda was way ahead of Thomas, as it seems. Or was she?

As they got closer, and teams were anticipating, they also learned that shadows are misleading as hell. Thomas was literally right there at the finish line. And what did he do? He stepped over it of course.

"And the Vipers win the challenge!" Chris said. "Go get some rest, you guys." As the Vipers did as they were told, Chris turned to the Kanines. "As for you guys? Well, you guys have got some voting to do!"He said as he walked off. "You guys have 2 hours."

The Kanines team looked at each other, worried.

-before the ceremony-

Isaac was sitting beneath a tree. "Dang it...we were so close too!" He put his hand over his head. "Please make me stay here, God."

A voice from behind him then spoke up. "Mind if I sit with you?"

He then looked behind him to find out that it was Lilly. "I don't mind at all, Lil." He said sincerely and smoothly. He continued to look at the moonlight while Lilly sat down next to him.

"Stinks that we lost." Lilly said while looking down in a pouty matter.

"Yeah...but when you're all the way down, there's nowhere left to go but up. At least thats what im told."

"You're being told by the right people, then." She said right before giving Isaac a hug.

The hug wasn't usually an awkward one now. It was kinda like a kind hearted, warm, hug. That you wanted to be in forever.

Sadly, though, it was forced to end. Abut 20 seconds into the hug, Chris called up over the intercom.

"Kanines! Get to the ceremony and the elimination will start!"

Isaac and Lilly then shot up and ran to the campfire, both having slight blushes on their faces.

-at the ceremony-

"Kanines...you raced like champs, you played like champs...you just didn't become champs. That's why you're here! We all know the gist about if you don't get a marshmallow, so lets do this! First one safe is...Emily.

"Yes!" She yelled as she got her marshmallow.

"Jacqueline, Isaac, and Lilly." He said as the three ecstatic campers caught their sugary sweet.

"Cooper...Amanda...two of you...one marshmallow. Who will go home? You're gonna see right now, because the one who is safe is….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Amanda. So by that happening, I have to say that Cooper is eliminated.

Cooper stood up from the log. "Oh well, guess my stay has ended. Goodbye, friends. May you have the best of luck in the merge." And with that, he walked to the dock.

-At the dock…-

"Coop. Have any last things to say to your former teammates?" Chris asked.

"Nope! Pretty sure I said it all on the island. I just don't get why I was voted off though..." He mumbled as the boat drifted off.

Once the boat was out of sight, Chris turned to the camera.

"Wasn't that a fun episode? Surely you must be happy that you weren't the one running, eh?" he cleared his throat. "Anyways, who will win and who will lose? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Island!

-Amanda Start Confessional-

" _ **Yes...i can be nice. But when you fight for family? Hehehe...well? Game on." Amanda said after she cracked her knuckles.**_

-Amanda End Confessional-

Quick Note:

 **Hey guys! Im surprised that I actually got this one out. Sure I might not be as long as the others or as entertaining as the others, but I did have a hassle writing this one out.**

 **You see, my throat has been hit with something bad. Feels like a sore throat, but I think it stopped by now. But I still have undeniable pain in my mouth because of my tongue and lip bites. It sucks. I got in a fight and cut into my tongue deep, causing a deep bite, which adds on to the suckiness even more.**

 **Yep, even squids have sick days.**

 **But, lemme know what you thought about the chapter that way I can improve on anything or anyone that I forgot/need to add in to a character. The criticism helps a helluva lot, guys. Even through sickness, you guys are my number one priority.**

 **See ya'll later, because this is Inky Zzarzz signing off.**

 _ **-Inky Zzarzz**_


	9. I need the helps(Crucial Dont ignore)

Hey guys just a little explanation on why the chapter has not been coming out.

The thing is, its gonna be a rap battle challenge. And ive hit a road block. So, if you guys could help me out, could you please PM me some rap lyrics? Id find a way to make up for it if you do.

Thanks guys, and stay cool.

 _ **-** Inky Zzarzz_


	10. Thats a Rap!

Chapter 5- Thats a Rap!

" **LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: The remaining 11 campers had to pull off a 2 lap race around the island! With Isaac coming in first, you'd thin the Kanines would come in first, right? Well, you'd be wrong. It turns out Thomas was ahead of Amanda and won it for the Vipers. So, a ceremony later, it seemed that Cooper would go home facing 11th in the official run for a million big ones. But a certain SOMEONE had something to do with it…**

 **Will anybody find out or no? With 10 campers, you'd think so, right? Well, you'll just have to find out on this episode of Total...Drama...ISLAND!"**

 **-theme song plays-**

 **(Vipers Cabin(Boys)**

The time was 5:00 am, and James was up for 3 hours now, and he thought it was actually pretty experiencing. You could see the dusk light, what happens in the night out the window(even though it was mostly bunnies and bears). But he did see a..."montage" between two bunnies.

"Blegh, that was a disgusting sight." James shuddered. "Anyways..." He trailed off as he saw microphones outside. "Huh…? Must be part of the challenge...but we already did a singing challenge, didn't we?" James was left scratching his head. "Oh, well. Guess ill find out when it comes around." He realized he was in a cabin full of sleeping people. "I'm gonna go clear my head." He said as he walked out of the cabin to go out on a walk.

It was at that moment that Layne woke up, looked around, and noticed something was missing... "Where's my 3DS at?" Layne asked himself, oblivious to James leaving.

 **(Vipers Cabin(Girls)**

Scarlett was sound asleep. I think it'd be best not to disturb her. The running was exhausting, ya know?

Best to move along, eh?

 **(Kanines Cabin(Boys)**

Isaac felt...in a word...lonely. The only other camper he could talk to before the challenges was gone. Sure, he can talk to Lilly. But that opportunities only available later in the day, when everyone is up and moving for the challenge.

"Welp, guess I better get up and ready for the challenge today..." He got up from his bed and moped over to his day clothes. "Guess I gotta move on from yesterday." He stretched his arms out. "I wonder if my legs are the only ones that don't hurt..." Isaac wondered to himself as he wandered out the cabin to walk around.

 **(Kanines Cabin(Girls)**

Emily was awake, laying in her bed. She was bored out of her GD mind. She needed something to do, ANYTHING to do.

"Whens the challenge gonna come up?!" Emily wondered to herself.

Just then, as if on cue, Chris voice came booming over the island with the echo of a cannon blast. (stupid megaphones. Stupid Chris.)

"Campers! Report to the talent contest location within 30 minutes or its a double elimination!" Chris's voice echoed.

Emily got up and ran to get her usual clothes on. "Gives me something to do, I guess!" She said to herself. "Come on, guys, wake up. We gotta get to the talent contest place."

The other girls woke up, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Do we have to?" Jacqueline asked, half awake.

"You can stay here, I guess...If you want to get eliminated! Come on!" Emily said with a straight tone of voice.

That made Jacqueline jump out of her bed. "Lets go."

 **-35 unfortunate minutes later-**

All the campers had gotten there, hoping they weren't too late.

"Campers...i said 30 minutes. You took 35. That means...DOUBLE ELIMINATION TONIGHT! That'll make things interesting."

-Confessional(Layne)-

" _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! FUCK WITH A CHALKBOARD IN HELL_ _TWO TIMES DAMN IT_ _! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _-_ Confessional End(Layne)-

Isaac let out a sigh. "Tell us the challenge, McLean. You already have us here."

"Fine. I wanted to gloat a bit more but so be it. The challenge today is a...rap contest!"

Markus's jaw dropped. "Please don't tell me you expect us to have these lyrics thought up in the blink of an eye?!"

"No. You will all have an hour to come up with lyrics. But if I were you,. Id start since the time starts now! Happy thinking!" And with that, Chris went to a beach chair and relaxed for the time passing.

"And...one more thing. The match-ups are Lilly vs James, Isaac vs Markus, Emily vs Scarlett, Amanda vs Thomas, and Jacqueline vs Layne...If we make it through all 5. Me and Chef will judge. Its best of 3. If 3 members of the Kanines win the battle in score, they win the challenge. And vice versa with the Vipers as well."

"Is their any point to the match-ups? Or are they just a random pick?" Lilly asked.

"Categories. Now get to thinking, you've wasted 3 minutes already!"

- **show obvious montage of campers thinking of lyrics- (You thought id skip all the chatter? Naw, lets see what their thinking about the other people, eh?)**

James was probably having the toughest time of all. "I've never performed a rap in all my life. My cousins pretty decent at rapping but that's about as good as it gets! I'm gonna lose this for the team and then I'm gonna go home!" He felt his eye twitch. "Cannot get too angry. Especially not at Lilly. Lilly doesn't deserve my rage." He took deep breaths. "Back to my unsuccessful thinking montage." He said as he grabbed his pencil and strained his brain some more.

Isaac was having a tricky time, as James was as well. "I don't know what to say about Markus. He's one of the most optimistic people I've ever met. Nicer than the people I'm forced to live with." Isaac looked around the sky. "This is even trickier than trying to find the courage to say that I like Lilly..."

Unbeknownst to him, though, Lilly was walking near him when he said that, and wasnt sure whether to be happy or upset. But was mostly happy.

-Confessional(Lilly)-

" _Don't get me wrong, Isaac is one of the coolest people I've met, but my other boyfriend kinda dumped me for a really dumb reason. He believed I cared for the animals more than I cared for him. He's a big meanie." "And for that reason, I've been afraid to get into another relationship. She made a frowny face at the camera. "But that doesn't mean I'm not excited about what Isaac said, though. I think he might ask me at the merge...Yay!"_

 _-Confessional End(Lilly)-_

Layne wasn't having a lot of trouble though. There were LOTS of disses that happen in video games daily. They'd never know that they came from a Mario game or a Sonic game or maybe a GTA game. It'd be epic. No trouble at all!

-one hour later-

"And...time! Lets hear the first match ups lyrics, because the first matchup is…"

A wheel came up with the matchups taped on them. And it landed on…

Thomas vs Amanda.

"Hopefully, this is good enough..." Thomas muttered to himself.

Amanda took in a deep breath. "Lets do this..."

"One verse, 8 lines is the max. No exceptions. Whenever you're ready, guys."

Thomas decided to start off the battle.

" _The challenge, got you stuck in the rap attack.  
You try to flee but you got stopped by a backhand.  
No question, I send your ass back home, right to the present  
Your whole frame is shaking and sweating, how ya feelin'?_

 _Thomas being honest, gonna win the fight._

 _Attempting to diss me is gonna be your biggest strife._

 _Girl, your sisters got cancer, and I feel for your family._

 _But you being a bitch? Now that's a pure tragedy."_

With Thomas's verse out of the way, Amanda could start her verse.

" _A man like you would never bring me down._

 _Your entire handsome act is you being a clown._

 _You're attractive, yes, I'll give that to you._

 _But don't think that looks are gonna make me lose._

 _I can bring you up, or put you down._

 _Make a smile, or make a frown._

 _Dealing with a man, who is no doubt a hack._

 _And I've just finished my dissing attack."_

With both the verses done, Chris and Chef found it tough to decide who the winner was out of the two.

Chris chose Thomas to win, while Chef decided Amanda won the match up.

So only one way could settle it...ROCK...PAPER...SCISSORS.

Chris threw rock, while Chef threw a paper.

"And Amanda wins, I guess." Said Chef somewhat happy. "You may go back to the teams you are in."

Amanda and Thomas responded and went back to their teams.

Jacqueline went up and congratulated her. "Way to go, Amanda!" she cheered.

Amanda let out a chuckle. "Thanks, Jackie. Never won a "tiebreaker" BEFORE."

Isaac smirked. "Well, be happy you did. That means we're closer to being safe while THEY send two people home tonight."

Lilly let out a sigh of relief. "I really hope we can win this thing. Cooper shouldn't have gone home, y'know?"

Amanda gulped and pretended to agree. "Right. It really is a shame."

-Confessional(Amanda)-

" _Why did I have to switch the votes?! I should have just let the voting take its course. I shouldn't even be here. I was supposed to go home last night...ME." She let out a groan. She stopped the urge to cry and looked at the camera. "But its for her. I love you, Emma. And I know i'm doing anything and everything to protect you. And I hope you know that too."_

 _-End Confessional-_

"Next matchup is..."

The wheel span and span and span...span…..and span…

Until it landed on Emily vs Scarlett.

Emily and Scarlett stepped up to the mic to have a go.

"Same rules as last time. Whenever you're ready."

Scarlett decided to start.

" _So you wanna step to 'Mo'?_

 _The one that's got the flow?_

 _You're the one that'll be sorry._

 _And i'll just be here, throwing a party._

 _You couldn't rap worth shit,_

 _your lyrics are worthless._

 _I'm a teen that's suffered much,_

 _so what makes you any different from the bunch?"_

Emily went to the mic after Scarlett was done.

" _All I wanted was intelligence,_

 _But you're just giving negligence._

 _You're giving me a migraine,_

 _and that only happens to people with a brain._

 _You dont wanna fight, cause then you'll never see the light._

 _You're being loud as hell, and that's just not right._

 _And what makes me any different from the bunch,_

 _is that I know how to make opponents 'crunch'."_

 _(And for emphasis, Emily cracked a walnut in two when she said crunch. Pretty kewl, huh?)_

The battle was a tough decision. They might be just teenagers, but they can make a half good rap.

"Im gonna have to go with...Emily." Cef explained nonchalantly.

"Me too. The walnut crush was a clincher." Chris said.

Emily walked over to her team, as Scarlett did the same.

"Thats 2-0 Kanines! Will the Vipers be able to come back? We can only wait and see! Next match up is…

The wheel span(x17) until it landed on…

Isaac vs Markus.

"Lets do this thing." Isaac said to himself quietly.

"Time to give it my all!" Markus said in his mind.

"Same rules as the others. Whenever you're ready, guys."

Markus went to go up first.

" _Im gonna get it straight,_

 _Gonna diss you to your fate._

 _Take a break, kid, you've been running to quick._

 _Like myself, my rhymes are slick._

 _Just let me relax, I dislike the work._

 _And lets face it, if_ _you_ _rap? You'll make your brain hurt._

 _I can see you stressed, and just so you know?_

 _My raps have been as cold as the snow."_

Markus's team was giving approving nods behind his back, which left him wondering.

" _What the hell are they thinking about me? Hopefully its nothing bad, right?"_ Markus thought to himself.

Isaac took that as his cue to step up his game and rap. Even though...he's never rapped in his life.

" _It's not lame that my aim's here to tell you the truth,_

 _I'll hit it out of the park, like my name's Babe Ruth.  
I'm gonna own this rap, _

_and I'm gonna make you snap.  
You want to win, but I won from the begin.  
You're so lame, that's your only fame.  
I'm fragile, agile, rarely cross, nevertheless, _

_you better go, cause I just stole the show."_ (Thanks Guest for the helpful raps! :D)

Chris looked at Chef, and Chef looked at Chris. They both gave a nod and both said "Markus."

Markus walked back to his team joyfully, while Isaac gave off a shrug and walked to his team.

"Damn it. I just gave them a point." Isaac said while he went over to his team.

"Don't fret, dude." Emily assured. "You did your best." She looked at the other team. "Besides, we have the score advantage." She patted him on the back. "We shouldn't worry too much about it."

"But what if they score a point next time?" Lilly asked Emily.

"Well...then we panic." Emily said with a small chuckle after wards. "But that shouldn't come to us. Be confident we'll win this."

Back with Chris, we looked at the camera, smiling.

"The Vipers finally score a point, but the Kanines still have the lead. They all have that double elimination tonight on their minds is what I'd say! Score is 2-1 Kanines. Can they pull off the win in the next battle?"

Witht hat being said, Chef spun the wheel...and then it landed on Liily vs James.

James and Lilly both had one word stuck in their minds. And the word was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuck."

"Whenever you guys are ready." Chris told the two people.

James went to the mic and began.

" _I'm angry, I'm enraged  
Keepin' my anger caged  
All I wanted was to be chill  
But now i want blood to spill  
And to afflict pain, with bottles and chains,  
I tell you this anger has left me insane!  
So if want to stay alive, take a step back,  
Because I don't even know when i'll attack..." (_Thanks, so hows life. You helped my brain get through this. :) _) [1]_

Lilly took that to step up and try her best. [2]

" _Theres no need to yell,_

 _You're not getting blamed._

 _No need to be afraid,_

 _We all feel bad, even though we don't like pain._

 _I dont wanna rap and I dont wanna fight,_

 _I just wanna sleep in a warm bed tonight._

 _I'm sorry if I didnt provide a challenge._

 _But I hope you got the message that i've sent."_

And with those words being finished, Lilly set the mic down.

Chris and Chef both took their mics and both said 'Lilly'.

"Truth be told, girl." Chef said. "And you know what that means, Chris." He said with a smirk.

"Yep!" He turned to the Kanines. "You guys win! Congrats on avoiding elimination tonight! As for the Vipers..."

He turned to the opposing team.

"Get ready to vote off TWO people tonight!" Chris said, ;laughing evilly. "Oh, tonight will be interesting, that's for sure." He stopped laughing. "You have two hours. Ciao!" He said and with that, he and Chef walked off to the ceremony location to wait until the time arrived.

- _with Layne-_

"This bites..." He said while walking through the forest-y areas of the island. "If only I had some help..." He then tripped over a rock-like figure. "FUCK, THAT FUCKING HURTS." He said as he held his ankle. Then he stopped wincing and noticed it was no ordinary rock. It was an invincibility idol.

"This is just what the doctor ordered!" Layne said triumphantly. "This could be a game-changer." He said as he walked towards the Vipers male cabin. He stuffed the idol in his pocket before he walked inside the cabin where the others were.

- _with Scarlett-_

"This has got to be the most scariest elimination process yet. 2 of us are gonna go home! I hate this! I guess I just gotta see how it goes before I get all worked up on the subject..." She said with a sigh.

"But I am doing this for her...for her." She said holding back the urge to cry.

-2 hours later-

The competitors were all at the ceremony, all dripping with sweat. Except a particular gamer who was sporting a smirk.

"You arent scared, dude?" Markus asked in disbelief.

"Nope!" Layne responded back happily.

"Campers." Chris came up and started speaking, much to the campers dismay. 5 of you. 3 marshmallows. 2 of you will leave tonight and I will enjoy every single moment of this.

"Gee, what a shocker..." James muttered.

"I know, right?" Chris said, obviously expressing sarcasm. Luckily, the bare minimum. "Anyways, the ones that are safe...are.

"James and Markus." Chris said.

"Yes!" Both yelled, overloaded with joy that they're safe.

"The alliance lives on..." James whispered to Markus.

"Luckily, yes." Markus whispered back.

"Layne...Scarlett….and Thomas… One of you will be-"

"Actually? Its just Scarlett and Thomas." Layne said confidently, as he then pulled out his idol and slammed it in front of him. "Boom!" Layne yelled.

Chris picked it up and analyzed it. "Hm...Looks real...smells real..." He then dabbed his tongue on the statue. "and it tastes real! And its also got the McLean seal of approval. So yep, its real! Layne is A-OK in the competition!"

"Woo-hoo!" Layne exclaimed.

"Scarlett...Thomas...you two are both out of Total Drama. But I gotta give it to you guys. You played well. Off to the dock anyways." Chris walked there as Scarlett and Thomas followed suit.

- _at the Dock of Shame_ _ **dun dun dun**_ _-_

Scarlett and Thomas were on the boat as Chris was giving an ending speech to the two.

"You two are going to a place that of when you look at it, you wish you were voted off first." Chris tapped the boat. "They're ready, Jim!"

The boat drove off and with that happening, Chris suddenly got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Total Drama?" A voice over the phone said.

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't put me on the show."

"Hm...i guess we could add you. Ratings would be off the roof if you become a fan favorite, and judging by your voice, you'll be sure to be one...Where do you live, kid." Chris asked.

"Florida."

"A copters on the way to pick you up, kiddo. Sit tight, and you'll be here tomorrow."

"Good." and with that, the call ended.

"Wow...a mystery camper?! That'll be sure to shake things up, am I right, people? I know im right." He cleared his throat. "Any who, who is he and what will he do here? You'll have to find out on the next episode of Total...Drama...Island!

 **EXPLANATION TIME!**

 **Lilly was by far the hardest one I had lyrics to write for. She's such a nice girl, and its hard to imagine a girl like her rapping, right? But now I did write it, and my hands hurt right now. But I'm motivated to write chapter 11 right now! Woo!**

 **And who is this mystery camper? You will have to wait...*cue laugh!***

 **And for an explanation on why these two left, the reasons are this.**

 **Scarlett I felt like would be filled with potential before I officially started the story, but then as the story progressed, in my eyes, she became from a character with so much personality to cannon fodder just like that.**

 **And as for Thomas, same case with Scarlett. But I felt like Trace could be the most shunned by Thomas, giving a plot-line. But since Trace got offed in Chapter 6, he lost a lot of color and just became plot-less. And I understand I might make a few people upset, but WAIT! THERES MORE!**

 **I asked my bro on who to eliminate and who to keep safe. And since Layne had an idol he was automatically safe nonetheless. He chose James and Markus to be safe. So thats how they left. But now, some humor in the light of seriousness!**

 **[1[- so hows life, you as yourself is going to make an appearance in a later chapter in TDOC! Just let me know when you wanna be in it and I'll tell ya. Same thing with the generous guest who left me the rap in the reviews! Told you guys id make it up to ya.**

 **[2]- See above.**

 **I'm afraid that's it. Catch y'all next time cause this is Inky Zzarzz, signing off!**

 _- Inky Zzarzz_


	11. Phobia Phight!

Chapter 6: Phobia Phight! ( I know I spelled it wrong XP )

 **LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: The campers were facing each other in rap battles! It was fun to see of what they came up with in the lyrics! The campers were also somewhat angry. (koff James koff…) But, in the end, it was the Kanines that won. And the Viper sent home two people in a very interesting double elimination. And...we have a mystery camper coming today!**

 **Who is he? Whats his name? What will he be like? Find out on this episode on Total...Drama...Island!**

 **-theme song plays-**

 **-** _Kanines Cabin(Boys)_

Isaac did feel a lot better after they won last night. "That was close last night. I have to stay here as long as possible. Hopefully I can win..." He rolled up his sleeve to check on a stab wound he got years back. "I don't want a repeat on that." He got out of his bed and went to his morning clothes. "Can't wait to see on what today's challenge is."

And with that, he started to wait.

- _Kanines Cabin(Girls)-_

Jacqueline yawned. "I am freaking bored." She said while stretching. "Anybody else bored as well?"

"I am without a doubt." Amanda mumbled. "I heard the merge is coming up soon, though!"

"Really?" Lilly asked. "Where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources, Lil'." Amanda said, smirking.

"…..Cool!" Lilly said joyfully.

- _Vipers Cabin(Boys)_

Layne, James, and Markus were all sitting in the cabin.

"You had an idol for how long exactly?" James asked Layne.

"A day. Since I haven't been doing much for the team, I figured I'd be offed next. So I found that surprisingly, and I was saved! Thank God."

"I believe there's 1 more idol in play. Anybody can find it." Markus explained.

"Hopefully it doesn't go into the wrong hands, right?" James said.

"Right." Both said Markus and Layne.

3...2...1…

"CAMPERS!" Chris yelled. "Report to the Mess Hall pronto!"

"Hey, hey, hey! No double elimination threat this time!" James said joyfully.

"Probably because since it already happened, the thrill gets old if it happens twice." Layne explained.

"Its nice to bask in the moment, Layne! Don't ruin it!" James yelled.

"Okay. Sheesh."

 _-At the Mess Hall-_

The campers were all at one big table, discussing on why they were at the cafeteria instead of the challenge location.

"We usually go to the challenge place. Why the sudden change of destination?" Emily pondered aloud.

"Perhaps he's giving us a free day?" Isaac said.

"Isaac, please. When he gives us a day without pain and suffering will be when hell freezes over." Amanda said. "Being honest."

"A guy can dream, eh?"

"Ah, I love the sound of arguments in the morning!" Chris said loudly as he walked in the Mess Hall.

"Why are we even at this place instead of the norm?" Lilly inquired.

"3 reasons! One, you guys need breakfast, Two, the mystery camper is here to meet all of you." Chris said with a smirk.

"Mystery camper?" All the campers exclaimed.

"Yep!" He turned to the door. "You can come in now, dude."

An unusually tall 17 year old walked in the door. He had mostly green spiky hair, but with a black tip on every spike of hair, he had rare yellow eyes, scary spiky teeth, a black and green jacket on along with blue jeans, and black sneakers. (You can guess what his favorite color is, eh?)

"Names Ashura. And I'm here to win." The boy said. He then walked over to Isaac. "Beat it, kid. You're in my seat."

"I don't see your name on it." Isaac said to Ashura.

Ashura grabbed Isaac by his shirt collar. "Well, you know what you're gonna see if you don't move? A new shade of fucking crimson. Now MOVE." He said as he threw him down.

Isaac gave off every swear word in the book under his breath as he switched seats.

"That's more like it." Ashura said as he sat down. "I can get used to this."

 _-Confessional(Isaac)-_

" _That motherfucker is leaving the moment he loses. He'll be gone quicker than Chris's originality."_

- _Confessional End(Isaac)-_

"So, what was the 3rd reason?" James asked.

"Right! The merge is here! All teams are canceled!"

"I got here just as the teams split up? Yes! I hate working with others." Ashura said happily.

"Me and him will get along juuuuuuuuust fine." James said sarcastically.

"And now...the challenge is facing your fears!" Chris said.

Everyone gulped, except Ashura. "Fears are illusions. If you let fears get to you, you're a pussy." He said nonchalantly.

"Trust me, you've got a fear somewhere in there." Isaac pointed out.

"You're just asking to die tonight, kiddo." Ashura said madly as he nearly bit Isaac's arm.

"Dude, keep that to yourself! Jeez."

"We've got an even bigger sailor mouth than Layne over there." Markus joked.

"Shut up." Layne retorted.

"Lets get started on the fear finding, shall we?" Chris said smiling.

-On the beach of the island-

Whoever completes facing their fear wins immunity tonight. Whoever fails is up for elimination." Chris explained.

"Seems simple enough." Emily said to herself.

"Easier said than done." Ashura snickered.

Emily rolled her eyes at the boy. "Yeah, yeah."

"The first one to face her fear is...Emily." Chris said. "And your fear is...the dark."

Ashura had to restrain himself from laughing. "Girl, you're 15 fucking years old and you're still afraid of the dark? This is just priceless!"

James felt an eye twitch. He stomped over and grabbed him by his shirt. "Listen here, you little fuck. Everybody's got a fear. Don't act you're Mr. Big Fucking Tough Guy because you're the new guy. Cause if you keep up this attitude on this kind of show? Well, you...will get...FUCKING DESTROYED."

Emily stopped him before he could go any farther. "I think he gets the point, James. You can back away and try to calm down." Emily assured him.

"Fine." James said as he dropped Ashura. "Watch your back." he said near coldly.

"That was fucking epic..." Markus mumbled.

-Confessional(Markus)-

" _See? Untapped anger! That's exactly what I was talking about the other day on the singing contest. Don't mess with James. Am I right…? Right? Right._

 _-Confessional End(Markus)-_

"All you have to do is stay in this dark room for 30 seconds. Succeed and you're immune for tonight."

Emily obliged and stepped in the room.

"The time begins now." Chris said as he started a clock.

30…

29…

28…

27…

26…

25..

24…

23…

22…

21…

20…

19…

18…

17…

16…

15…

14…

13…

12…

11…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

"I CANT TAKE IT!" Emily yelled as she ran out of the room, enjoying every single second of light the Sun had to offer.

"Sweet, sweet light..." Emily managed to say while taking in deep breaths of air.

"And Emily fails to face her fear. Better luck next time." Chris sighed. "Next up is Amanda, and your fear is..." He stopped dead center in his words. "W-We'll just give you the point, okay?

Amanda's safe by default."

-Confessional(Ashura)

" _Are you fucking SERIOUS?! What fear could be that bad that she gets a motherfucking freebie? She basically got a bypass into the next day of this god awful TV show! What, you think I came here to make friends and gain experience from the time spent here? No, I came to win the money and to cause anyone maximum suffrage to anyone who tries to interfere with my plans. You're no longer getting any more bypasses, Amanda. You will not be passing GO. You will not be collecting 1 million dollars. You will be sent home tomorrow. I'll make sure of it. Prepare yourself, bitch." Ashura then laughed mischievously._

 _-Confessional End(Ashura)-_

"Jacqueline is next, and your fear is...thunderstorms, dark places, or heights. Pick your poison, Jackie." Chris explained.

Ashura opened his mouth to say something, but James raised a fist near his face. "Say it, I FUCKING dare you, little boy. Say it and you're history."

Ashuras mouth stayed shut.

"Thunderstorms." Jackie said. "I know that the storms aren't real so it wont be as scary, right?"

"You say that as if I didn't make sound enhancements." Chris said smirking.

"Aw, dammit." Jacqueline mumbled.

 **-transition-**

"All you gotta do is just stand your ground for 30 seconds. Okay?"

"Got it." Jacqueline replied.

As she said that, she walked in.

-cue thunderstorm sounds-

"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"

"3...2...1...TIME! Jacqueline is safe for tonight!" Chris exclaimed.

"Y-yay..." Jacqueline managed to mutter out of shock and horror. Of shorror. Or hock.

"Next up is...Ashura. And you fear is..."

"Nothing." Ashura blurted.

"Affection. Your fear is affection."

Layne decided it was his turn to mock the fellow. "Dude, you're 17 fucking years old and you're afraid of having a friend? That's...that's..." He went back to normal ol' Layne. "That's really disappointing, bro."

"You have to hug somebody of your choosing for at least 10 seconds. Okay, Ashura. Take your pick." Chris told the boy.

Ashura decided to hug Isaac. But not in a friendly way. He did the hug, sure, but with every second his grip was tightening more and more.

"Cant...breathe!" Isaac managed to mutter.

"If you can still talk it means you can breathe!" Ashura said mischeivously.

"3...2...1...TIME! Ashura is safe tonight!"

Ashura let go of the then-knocked out teenager. "I really wish you made the time longer, Chris, buddy. I would've cherished the moment even more." He let off an evil chuckle.

Lilly walked over to Isaac. "Are you alright?"

He took in a few deep breaths. "Yeah...feel like I have a broken rib or two, but at least I'm alive."

"Thankfully." Lilly said. A couple seconds after wards, she laid a little kiss on Isaac's cheek. "see you later, she said as she skipped off.

-Confessional(Isaac)-

" _FIRST KISS! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

 _-Confessional End(Isaac)-_

 _-Confessional(Lilly)-_

" _Did I really just do that…?" Lilly trailed off. Then she gained a smile. "Yes...yes I did."_

 _-Confessional End(Lilly)-_

"Up next is Isaac, and your fear is...tight spaces." Chris stated.

"And I'm not doing it!" Isaac yelled. "I don't care what you say! I'm not doing it!"

"Um...okay...Isaac is up for elimination." Chris said. "Up next is Lilly, and you fear is Spiders." He took out a harmless little spider from a box which was in his pocket. "This has to be near your face for 10 seconds maximum. Do so, and you're safe."

"10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

TIME! Lilly is safe!"

Chris kept out the spider. "Layne, you're up! Do the same as Lilly and you're safe."

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

"NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE! IM OUTTA HERE!" Layne yelled as he scattered away from the spider.

"And this little guy is friendly, too. What a shame." He said as he put the spider back in the box.

"Markus, your fear is...work." Chris face went from anticipation face to an 'are you kidding me' face. "Markus, out of sheer stupidity, you don't get a point. Cause this is just so stupid. I-I can't even."

Markus sighed

"Final one is James, and you're afraid of...clowns. Since we can't find a clown on such short notice...you get a point!

James did a little fist bump.

"Which means, Emily, Isaac, Markus, and Layne are up for elimination!" Chris said. What a great challenge to start the merge off!" He snickered with joy. "Voting is in 3 hours. See ya there!"

-With Emily-

"Its understandable that I might be the one going home tonight. I mean, even before the merge happened, I posed a threat. But I had my teams safety. Now that's gone. And now I'm screwed. There's absolutely no other alternative person to be eliminated aside from me." Emily stopped talking and sighed. "Goodbye, million bucks."

-With Isaac-

Doing his usual running thing, Isaac was stuck in a loop of thoughts. "If I go home tonight, will they be happy that I made it this far, or will they be disappointed? Or will a dreadful everyday life continue? The only one that ever understood me was Dad, and since the evil bitch divorced him about a year ago, Life has a been a living hellhole for me." He sighed. "Goodbye, million bucks."

-With Layne-

"Enough about the video game chit-chat, I gotta talk game plan. I'm been basically a floater throughout the entire season, and that's gotta change. My ass got lucky yesterday, and luck has not always been so...lucky for me. But, on the positive side, thanks to my oblivion in the games progression, I'm most likely not seen as a threat! But, that's gonna have to be lucky, and luck is not so...lucky to me." He sighed. "Goodbye, million bucks."

-With Markus-

"My stupid fear got me in this position. And I hate it. Curses to my lazy prowess! But...i might not be seen as a threat because of this, and I could slip by in the ceremony! But that's a really big long shot. And most likely, its gonna miss. On the Wheel of Misfortune, it landed on me, and I'm screwed because of it." He then sighed. "Goodbye, million bucks."

-3 hours later, at the ceremony-

"4 of you are sitting there, 3 marshmallows are right here. Which means…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. One of us will leave on the Dock of Shame never to return to the TV show ever. Can we move along with this?"

"Fine, Mr. Tension Ruiner. The ones that are safe are…

"Layne...and Isaac."

Layne and Isaac both caught their marshmallows and sighed with relief, both taking bites out of the white, squishy treat.

"Emily...Markus...one of you will be leaving tonight...and that camper is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Emily. Markus, you're safe."

Emily sighed and got up from the stump. "I see. "I've enjoyed my stay on this show and I'm glad thst I had the ability to make it to the merge. Until next time, friends." She said as she walked towards the Dock of Shame.

Chris followed her to the Dock.

- _At the Dock of Shame-_

"You did a good job at analyzing the game style, Emily. I'm actually impressed. And that's no easy task to do."

A distant voice called out "Its true!"

"SHUT UP, FOURTH WALL!" Chris snapped. "Anyways, someone came to see you off." He then stepped to the side and James walked through.

"James? I thought you were back at the cabin." Emily said. "What do you gotta say?"

"I don't need to say anything. But I need to DO something." James said.

"What would that be?"

"This." And at that moment, James leaned in and kissed Emily right on the lips. It didn't last very long, but both knew that they'd remember the moment for a long time.

Emily was kinda sporting a blush now. "T-Thanks, James." Emily managed to say.

"No problem." James said, sporting a blush as well. "Well, I need to get back to the cabin. See you later, Em."

"Bye." Emily said while waving goodbye.

James ran off, and the boat drove off after Emily said she was ready to go.

After that was all over, Chris turned to the camera, eagerly smirking.

"Ah...young love. Makes everyone's heart flutter, doesn't it? Anyways, that's the challenge for tonight! What will happen next time on Total Drama Island? Well, thats a question that will be answered very soon! I'm your host, Chris McLean, and this has been another exciting episode of Total...Drama...Island!"

 **WHAT?! TWO CHAPTERS UPLOADED WIHTIN A DAY?! UNBELIEVEABLE INKY! HOW YOU DO DAT?!**

 **I'm surprised myself I got the sudden motivation to do this chapter. I was gonna wait a while, but I was flipping hyped, and I just HAAAAAAAAAD to make this chapter now. So I hope you like it. It might not be as exciting or as humorous as the others, but hey, its dominantly better than Run for Fun, cause God, that chapter was bad! (That's right, Inky disses himself. But I guess I'm a bit too late for that...)**

 **Also, let me know what you think of the inclusion of Ashura! To be all honest, he's the o.c of a person named Kenneth. I asked to put him in here and he accepted. He was happy that, in his own words, "knowing that my are that awesome that u actually wanna put them in a fanfic."**

 **So, show the man some love, and lemme know what ya think of 'em. Honest critique is appreciated. I'll tone him down on the swearing if you want me too. XD**

 **And now, Emily's elimination explanation! If you're on a TV show, and you have a total brainy on the show with you, you're gonna want him/her off, right? They're threats who are forces to be reckoned with! But...yeah, that's the explanation. Not much, but that's it. :P Sorry to those who want more.**

 **It might be a while before I get another chapter up, cause my hands hurt badly! Like, really badly.**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed or not in a review! I'd appreciate it a lot. See y'all later, cause this is Inky Zzarzz(for the second time within 24 hours) signing off!**

 **See ya!**

 **-** _Inky Zzarzz_


	12. Unexpected Guest

Chapter 7: Unexpected Guest.

" **LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: The contestants had to face the one thing they fear most...the phobias! Some had more trouble than others. Anyways, all that aside, we got a new competitor yesterday! Ashura T. Hedgehog is now on the show! I wonder how your last name becomes Hedgehog...?"**

" **Keep asking and I'll castrate you with an ax!" Ashura yelled.**

" **Anyways...in the end, Emily was the one to boot. But! with the merge being fresh in the game, only one can be victorious in challenges now! That being said, who will win? Who will lose? And who will be sent home? Find out on...Total...Drama...Island!"**

 _-theme song plays_ -

-With Amanda-

Amanda had slept almost none, mainly because what she did in the beginning of the game haunted her dreams. And the fact that she was always seen as 'a threat' by some, she had a target on her back.

"I have got to explain that I'm not a threat. Especially to that new guy. I overheard his confessional yesterday. He hates my guts...and then some." She put her feet on the floor and stood up. "Why did I think pulling a Heather would help me?" She sighed. "Just avoid his attention, and you'll be okay." She told herself. "Just make it through the day and see what happens."

-with Jacqueline-

Jacqueline had been wondering the island for hours. "When is this damn challenge gonna begin? I've been waiting...and waiting...and waiting...and waiting some more! In case you haven't known, I'm impatient when it comes to things like these." She sighed. "More waiting. What joys."

-With Isaac-

Isaac was walking in circles, pacing thoughts. "We got a new guy, and he hates me. I broke a rib yesterday because of the fucker. And I think James and him will get along just fine..." He said with a laugh, then went back to seriousness. "He's honestly gotta go. He's a thorn in all of our sides, and it'd be best if he pull in out. I just got to get the others, or at least enough to work. Lilly and James...possibly Layne, too?"

-With Ashura-

Ashura had a flower in his hands, picking off each petal hard.

"Who should I pick off this show next?" He said to himself as he picked off each petal as a name was said. "Game-Boy, perhaps? Nah..." He said, referring to Layne. "Maybe Anger Management?" He mumbled, referring to James. I don't know, maybe light as a Feather?" He said with a chuckle as he had one last petal on the flower.

"Maybe, just maybe, the one bitch who thinks she can get fucking freebies in this competition every single day of her life because she's afraid on having something fucking exploited to the world!" He yelled as he tore off the petal with a powerful thrust. "Times up, girl. Say goodbye." He muttered as he dropped the petal-less stalk of what used to be an adorable lilac. Just says that Ashura's not a big nature freak…

-with Lilly-

Lilly, on the other hand, was enjoying flowers, and NOT picking the petals off. She was just admiring on how the morning had went. For some reason, she had always been admiring the crack of dawn ever since she came onto Total Drama. It'd been an actual pleasant experience.

"This has actually turned into more exciting than I expected. Meeting all the new people, reacting to new experiences...i even got over my fear of spiders! Well...sorta." She giggled a bit. "Still...i wonder if kissing Isaac was the right thing to do...I mean, what if he's watching this right now?" She took a deep sigh and looked at the flower in her hands palm. "At least the scenery's nice for such an unsanitary island."

-with Markus-

Markus was...sleeping. He was..in a word...lazy. And, I can't blame him, I'm lazy too. Anyways, moving on!

-with Layne-

Layne was playing SSB4 for 3DS(duh). He seemed to be having a good time.

"No, No, No! Why is Macs recovery so terrible?!" He screamed to himself. He then closed his 3DS and shoved it in his pocket. "Better wait for the challenge, I suppose...Can't be much worse than Little Macs vertical recovery." He muttered.

(For those who don't know about Little Mac SSB4, his recovery is bad. Really bad.)

-with James-

"That guy better not get on my nerves today. I've honestly had enough of Ashura's antics. He's gonna have me snap one of these times, and I'm gonna tear him a new one, honest to God." He sighed. "Take a deep breath, J. You can do this. You've got this today."

" **CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE FRONT. PRONTO!"** Chris yelled, almost in a frantic tone.

"Shit." Layne mumbled as he rushed out to the front.

-at the front-

"What the fuck is it, McLean?" Ashura asked.

"The money! I-Its gone!" Chris said, panicking!

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, who took it?" Isaac asked.

"Unsure. But he left this message." Chris said as he pulled out a tape recorder. He hit play, and the campers listened closely as a female voice came on.

 _Dear Chris:_

 _You're probably wondering who I am. What I'm doing here. Why I want the money. Maybe its the fact that when I endured one of many of this stupid show's seasons, I never got the money. So, that's why. Want me to give it back? Fine...but let me on the show, then I'll give it to you. Decide quick, I'm tired of waiting._

 _-end-_

"Who is this bitch?" James yelled angrily.

"I'm figuring it out. But I have a deal. Whoever can find who this is and brigs her back gets immunity tonight! Now go, go, go!" Chris said as the campers did as told.

-with others-

Isaac was currently looking in all directions as he was running the fastest he could. "If I were a thief, where would I be?"

"In jail, probably." Amanda suddenly remarked, running on the side of him looking for the same person.

"I'd have to agree with her." Lilly said as she came out of nowhere, kinda like magic.

"A lot of people had their eyes on the spot I'm running in, huh?"

"Yup." Amanda said. "Apparently."

"So..." Lilly started. 'Final Eight, guys! What are your guy's thoughts?"

"Awesome to be here." All 3 said at the same time.

A long silence then followed.

-With the other others-

Layne was taking his time, being happy at his own pace.

"This is what I like...just peace and happiness and people running towards me-wait, what?" Layne suddenly stopped and braced for impact as he was nearly trampled by some of the opposing campers.

"That was close..." Layne said. Just then, a coconut fell from an island tree and landed on his head, knocking him dizzy.

"Hamburger, Traffic Cone, Durden." He said before falling to the ground unconscious.

A confused James and Jacqueline walked over to him.

"Shit." James mumbled.

-with mysterious figure-

"Hmph, all these people, competing for whats rightfully mine. Its stupid. I earned this the most! I deserve it!" The shadow yelled and kicked a wall, giving a camper who happened to be walking by a definite edge in the competition.

"Well, well, well…" A well-hated teenager said as he walked over to the thing.

-with Markus-

He was, yet again, sleeping. What a shocker. Then his head hit a rock, then another, then another.

"I'm getting real tired of dragging him, Amanda!" A voice like Isaacs said.

"You wanna trade?" She asked.

"That would help." He said.

"Alright." Amanda said.

As they traded, an announcement came over the island, and it startled all.

"Everyone! The culprit has been found! Report to the front and I'll say who won immunity!" Chris yelled over the microphone.

The 3 looked at each other at dragged Markus as fast as they could.

-whoop-

Once all the campers got there, they were shocked to see who it was.

"Ashura wins the challenge for today!" Chris announced, as an angry as hell Heather sat beside him. "Surprised you didn't take off with the money when you had it."

Ashuras eyes widened as he took in the thought.

-Confessional: Ashura-

" _FUCK! I coulda fucking done that?! For fucking real?! Son of a bitch! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_

 _-Confessional End-_

 _-Confessional: Chris-_

" _His screaming lasted for 28 minutes and 47 seconds, so to save you the time, we'll cut right to elimination." He started imitating a crowd. "Yayyyyyyyyy. Someone leaves tonight. Woooooooo!"_

 _-end, and at the elimination-_

"Campers...7 of you are here, while 6 marshmallows are here on the plate. The ones that are safe are…

Lilly." He said as he threw a marshmallow towards her.

As she caught it, the ceremony went on.

"James and Jacqueline." He said as he threw 2 marshmallows towards them.

As they caught them, 4 were left sitting.

"Next two safe are...Isaac and Amanda." As two marshmallows were thrown towards them, 2 were left sitting.

"Layne...Markus...one of you two will be leaving tonight...and that one person is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(this is always the easiest part lol)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Markus. Layne, you are safe, dude.

Layne caught his marshmallow and went back to the others who were safe.

"Markus, you're..."

Markus just wanted his sleep, I guess.

"Bring him to the Dock, will ya Chef?"

-at the Dock-

On the Boat of Shame, a sleeping Markus was secured safely in the boat.

"He's ready, Chef. Take him away." Chris said.

As the boat drove off, Chris gave the outro.

"Well, how's that for an episode? The money was almost stolen, and the campers actually tried for once. The thing they were fighting for!" He said with a small chuckle. "But anyways, with more and campers leaving, the others worry: Will they be next to go? Find out on the conclusion of Total...Drama...Island!"

-somewhere-

 _Ashura was walking around the forest late at night, obviously looking for something._

" _Luckily I stashed the idol somewhere. Found it on the day I got here. Too easy to fi-"_

 _Only, when he got to the place, the idol was missing._

" _WHAT?! Who could of taken it?!" He yelled. "Grr...wait until I find the guy who did this. Keeping me from my money...i swear, they are gonna get what is coming to them real soon!"_

 _And with that, he stormed off to the cabin. Good night._

 _-end-_

 _ **Quick Notes-**_

 _ **1) The reason why this took so long is that my Moms friends dog was put down several days ago, but I still feel sad. RIP: Sassy Anne. Dec. 6, 1999-Dec. 9, 2015.**_

 _ **2) I'm getting a laptop real soon, so the chapters you wont to have to wait as long for! 8Cue crowd cheer* YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**_

 _ **But, that's all, I guess. See ya later, cause this is Inky Zzarzz signing off! See y'all later!**_

 _ **-Inky Zzarzz**_


	13. Just Yolking Around

Chapter 8: Just Yolking Around.

" **LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: The campers were supposed to do a normal challenge yesterday, but then Queen Bee Heather decided to take the money for ransom. I can see of why the others didn't like her. But, in the end, due to laziness, Markus was given the boot to the losers.**

 **But, today, the campers are doing a challenge that they shouldn't be yolking about today. And 2 shella good special guests are coming to explain everything. They'll be walking on eggshells trying to win today. Who will win and who will be beaten? Will anyone crack under the pressure? Find out on Total...Drama...Island!"**

 **-theme song plays-**

Layne was playing SSB4 on his 3DS again. "Whooptie-Dooptie-Doo, there is absolutely nothing else to do." He chuckled. "Sick rhyme." He joked.

He closed his 3DS and put it in his pocket. "Guess I should wait for the challenge right now. God knows what it is..." He sighed.

And with that being said, he waited.

-with James: Confessional-

" _First, the girl of my dreams gets offed, now the member of my alliance. I swear to God, at this rate, controlling this rage inside gets harder and harder every day." He scratched his chin. "It's funny. For some reason, Ashura wasn't that big of a pain in the neck yesterday." He smirked. "And as an added bonus, I got this snazzy-looking idol yesterday. Found it under some tree bark." He hid it in his pants pocket. "Better keep this away from the others sights..." He said to himself as he got ready._

-with Isaac and Lilly-

"I'll telling you, Lil. This show is gonna be the end of my sanity. I don't like the new guy, either." Isaac griped.

"Well, we're both in the Final 7, right? That must make up for something." Lilly inquired.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. "It's just amazing on how I made it this far.

"Its not that surprising on how all of us made it. We all have one skill to assist us on how we've got this far." Lilly said.

"Do tell."

"Well, you've got the speed, I've got the sweetness, which I guess fools most over on this show. Amanda and Ashura can play mind-games. Jacqueline has got that smart tomboyish personality. James has power and strength, while Layne has impeccable abilities to go under the radar, then strike when you least expect it, ya know?"

"You've got cool analysis skills. You should be an interrogator for the police or something."

"Thanks." She said with a blush and a giggle.

" **CAMPERS! Report to the beginning of the forest. I have some things to say." Chris said over the megaphone with a voice like a cannon-blast.**

Isaac and Lilly, knowing that 'some things' never meant well, raced to the forest.

-at the scene-

"Whats up, Chris?" Jacqueline asked as she walked up.

"First off." Chris announced. "Today...is a double elimination! 2 will leave tonight." Chris said as he chuckled.

"Shit." Ashura mumbled.

-Confessional: Ashura-

" _Look, I'm not worried or anything like that. But as the competition narrows, I have to reconsider my plans and play dirtier than before. With 7 left, every second counts. And I WILL do ANYTHING and kill ANYONE that gets in my way."_

 _-End Confessional-_

Isaac cleared his throat. "Um...what are all these egg cartons for?"

"Why, its for today's challenge, of course!" He said, expressing fake enthusiasm.

"We're fighting each other with egg cartons?" Amanda asked, confused.

Chris face-palmed. "No. I'm not explaining it, luckily. These two are!"

As that was said, 2 people arrived, a person who went under the alias 'so hows life' and a hooded female teen who went under the name of Nameless Panda.

"You're shooting each other with eggs from the cartons! It's more fun." so hows life explained.

"I guess it does make it more fun." Lilly admitted. "Whats the catch, though?"

"I expected Ashura or Layne to ask that, but the catch is that a random object will be in every egg you get hit by. Only one contains normal yolk, so you're even lucky if you get that egg." Panda said.

"How do you know my name? Or Game Junkie's for that matter?" Ashura asked, as Layne gave him a glare.

"We watch the show. To be on the show, you've obviously gotta be a fan of it right?" s. h. l explained.

"All of you will get 3 eggs in your ammo. When you run out, you are welcome to steal other peoples eggs. You have 30 seconds to get a head start on your opponents. Ready?" Nameless Panda started.

"Set?"

The campers got ready.

"Go!" She said as the campers all scattered in different directions.

-with James-

"I cannot let my explosive temper get the best of me in today's challenge! That will get me offed for sure! I gotta tone it down. Even if Ashura decides to be a dick. "Better get somewhere quick, though..."

-with Layne-

"Where to hide, Where to hide, where to hide?" He was telling himself.

" **30 SECONDS ARE UP, CAMPERS! Keep your guard up!"**

"Shit." He mumbled.

-Ashura-

He was walking around, eggs in hand, when suddenly he spotted someone. He threw one egg, and it NEARLY hit him.

"Woah..." Isaac said, looking at the egg that had itching powder in it. "That was close. Hehe." He ran off before Ashura could react.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled as he suddenly felt something hit his back.

A foul odor filled the air when the egg cracked.

"Who puts skunk spray in a fucking egg?" Ashura said, angered at his last place rank in this challenge today.

"Ashuras out!"

-Lilly-

"I have got to find a safe spot. This rock is extremely uncomfortable..."

Then she heard a noise.

She immediately threw an egg at the noisemaker.

SPLAT. A direct hit!

When she stuck her head up, she found out that it was Isaac, drenched is hot-sauce which exploded from the egg.

"Oh my God, Isaac! I'm really sorry. It was just instincts and all that jazz." Lilly said remorsefully.

"I understand. I just hope none of this got in my eyes. It burns like that." Isaac joked around. "But, I guess I'm out. See you when you win!" He yelled as he ran off.

Lilly cracked a little smile.

-Confessional: Lilly-

"The friend zone is real."

-end-

Layne was walking around trying to find cover, as was James too.

10 seconds later, both crashed into each other.

"INTRUDER!" They yelled, as they threw eggs at each other.

Both looked down.

"Dammit." James mumbled.

"Dang." Layne said. "Anyways, as long as we're here, I have something to ask you."

"An alliance? No, thank you." James snapped.

"That's not what I was gonna ask. I just need your help on getting Ashura out. Everybody hates him, clearly. I know you do, for a fact."

"Ya think?"

"So...what do you say? For one night only, we help each other out?" Layne said as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Deal." James replied.

"Yes." Layne said. "But we're both still out."

"I know. Don't remind me. We both were idiots at that moment." James assured.

"Exactly." Layne agreed. "...Wait, what?" 

-Jacqueline-

Jacqueline was currently camping behind a rock. "Must survive the challenge. With that double elimination, it's twice as easy for me to be picked off tonight." She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes.

"AH!" Jacqueline threw an egg at the bush.

"Dang it..." Amanda said as she stepped out of the bush.

"That was the normal egg I guess." Jacqueline mumbled. "Now I just have Lilly, right?"

"No. I got her before finding you. You win, Jackie." Amanda explained.

"YES!" She yelled.

"Jacqueline wins the challenge, and is safe from the double elimination!" Nameless Panda explained. "She gets to rest." So hows life said. "While you others...go to the ceremony in 2 hours. Ciao!"

They said as he walked off.

"Well, shit." James muttered.

-2 hours later…-

"6 people sitting...4 marshmallows left." Nameless Panda said. "Two of you will be leaving tonight."

"Wait, where's Chris at?" Layne questioned.

"He let us do the ceremony tonight!" S.H.L said. "He's really nice, come to think of it."

"That's a laugh." Isaac muttered.

"Anyways...one safe is...Amanda!" Panda said as she threw one to the game loving teen.

"Final 5, baby! Woo-hoo!" She yelled with joy.

"2 people safe are...Isaac and Ashura." S.H.L said as he threw the sweet treats to the campers.

The campers caught their treats and sat back down.

"Lilly...James...Layne...one of you will be leaving-"

"Nope. I'm still in this thing!" James exclaimed as he took an idol out of his pocket and slammed it in front of them.

"It's real!" panda said "James is safe!" 

"THATS WHERE MY IDOL WENT?! THIS ILL-TEMPERED FUCK TOOK IT?" Ashura yelled like an explosion.

"Oh, you little shit." James said as he threw a full-force punch at the teenager, knocking the teenager on his back. "Say that again and I'll slap your fucking mouth off." He said, ears basically steaming with rage.

Panda cleared her throat. "Anyways, I hate to say this, but Layne and Lilly...you have been eliminated from the competition. Sorry."

Liily let out a sigh while Layne groaned. "Better luck next time for us, huh?" Layne asked Lilly humorously.

"I guess so." Lilly said with a giggle.

" _ **If I'm gonna do it, It's gotta be now. No more holding it back!"**_ Isaac said to himself as he started to run towards Lilly.

-at the Dock-

"Wait up for a second, please!" Isaac said, doing the best he could to keep up.

Lilly and Layne stopped to see what he wanted.

"What's up, Feather?" Layne asked.

"I just needed to talk to Lilly real quick." Isaac told Layne, as his attention then went to Lilly. "I need to give you something before you go." Isaac explained, holding back a smirk.

"What is it?" Lilly asked, confused.

" _This."_ Isaac said in a smooth tone.

And with that, Isaac kissed Lilly right there, on the lips, in front of the entire cast of TDI. It didn't need to end...actually, yes it did. The kiss broke a few seconds later, and they kinda stood motionless.

"We might wanna get going now, Lilly. God knows how much longer Chef has until he comes out and yells at us." Layne said.

"Right." Lilly said, still blushing. "See you when you win?" Lilly asked.

Isaac laughed. "See you when I win." He assured her.

Layne and Lilly walked towards the Boat of Shame and got on it, it leaving a few seconds later, with S.H.L and Panda as passengers as well.

Chris, as usual, was standing on the dock to give the outro.

"Wasn't that fun? Another double elimination! And the last one too, sadly." He coughed. "And 5 more competitors left! We have the mischievous Ashura, the unpredictable Amanda, the tomboy Jacqueline, the speedy Isaac, and the powerhouse James! The intensity of the show now is electrifying! It only leaves you to wonder who will be voted off next! Come to think of it, who WILL be voted off next?

Only one way to find out! Tune in to the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!"

-end-

 **Hey, guys! It's me, Inky! And I have some things to say!**

 **Also, S.H.L, Nameless Panda, a promise is a promise! Thanks for helping me with the lyrics and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **But now, as we all know, all good things must come to an end, and by the good thing I am talking about, it is this story, Total Drama O.C. A story that ended up as a little end of the Summer fun story turned into a dedicated, motivational, intriguing reality TV show fanfic. This story has come to be beloved by many of you guys, and I'm happy I made some people happy for this. The last 3 chapters of this are expected to be written and released in early 2016. After that, I'm gonna be working on some new stories. I might be making a Total Drama involving video game characters, though. Let me know if you guys wanna see that! Hopefully I get some psoitive feedback about it. :)**

 **As always, thanks for the support, and this has been a fantastic experience to make all of you excited, on the edge of your computer chair, and happy at the same time.**

 **This has been Inky Zzarzz, and we are now on the TDOC chapter countdown. See y'all later.**

 _ **-Inky Zzarzz**_


	14. Where Are They Now?

Chapter 9: Where Are They Now?

" **LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: The remaining campers put up a 'eggscelent' amount of endurance yesterday. It almost seemed that some were more 'hard-boiled' than others! All yolks aside, Jacqueline couldn't be 'beaten', as some may say. At least no one went 'soft-boiled'...well, maybe Isaac did. Do you wanna see some more drama, or you want me to keep 'egging' it on?**

 **Nah, more drama, right? Who will win and who will lose? Find out on Total...Drama...Island!"**

 **-theme song plays-**

-Confessional: Ashura-

" _I'm in the Final Five, bitches! And you what else I'm gonna be? The winner of this show. Pack your bags, people. You already know the winner."_

 _-Confessional End-_

 _\- Confessional: Amanda-_

" _This is the most difficult thing I've ever fought for. Yes, even harder then paying for Emma's cancer treatments. Final Five is rewarding, yes. But what's even more rewarding is seeing my sister...alive. Alive and healthy, for that matter. Just gotta think my movements carefully..."_

 _\- Confessional end-_

 _\- Confessional Start: Jacqueline-_

" _The Final Five! It's either because I play well enough to be safe, or I just don't give off the threatening persona...hm...Either way, it's nice to be this far. But what's nice? Winning the prize you work so hard to get for, am I right? In the end, it's all worth it when you win."_

 _\- Confessional End-_

 _-Confessional Start: Isaac-_

" _Being in the Final Five is great and all, but I DO wish Lilly was here with me to go through with it." He sighed deeply. "Well...i guess I can't dwell on that subject too much. I gotta win for her. I promised her. Love ya, babe. See you in the finale!"_

 _\- Confessional End-_

 _\- Confessional: James-_

 _James was looking at the bracelet that was on his arm. "I was doing this until that little weasel came along. He ruined my calm activity. And he better hope there's no challenge today, or else he'll have hell to pay."_

 _-Confessional End-_

"CAMPERS! Come to the Dock of Shame pronto!"

All the campers upon hearing this, rushed to the scene, hoping what they were thinking would come true.

-Transition!-

"Campers, we're giving you a free day today! We're being nice like that." Chris said with a fake smile.

Isaac looked over at Amanda with a smirk. "Did hell freeze over yet?" (Whoever gets that reference, congrats. You get a cookie.)

Ashura looked miffed. "Whats the catch, McLame?"

"Nothing. Enjoy your free day." Chris said as him and Chef went off in the Boat of Loserdom to an unknown location.

"So..." James started off. "Know any good jokes?"

"Sadly...no." Amanda admitted.

-with Chris and Chef-

"Now, you're probably wondering on where the ones who are eliminated go to, right? Well, now you're gonna find out. Welcome to...Casa Del Losers!"

-transition-

"Casa Del Losers is a resort to where all of the eliminated players go. Hence the name, ya know?" He cleared his throat. "Anyways, lets go meet the losers shall we?" He said as he walked up to the snazzy resort.

One camper immediately noticed him. "What the heck are you doing here?" Thomas said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What the…-?"

"Why is..."

"Pie…?"

Chris sighed. "The reason I'm here is to ask you about your thoughts on the Final Five." He said, face-palming after-wards.

"Oh…." Could be heard by everyone.

-Emily-

"What are your thoughts on the rest of the shows contestants?" Chris asked.

"They're actually pretty understandable. Ashuras got the stubbornness but hardcore personality, Amanda can play mind-games, James is a walking pile driver when angry, Isaac is a positive quickster, and Jacqueline's a tactical tomboy." Emily said. "There are my thoughts."

"Um...wow. Thanks, I guess." Chris said, walking away dumbfounded.

-Cooper-

"What are your thoughts, Coop?" Chris asked.

"They've all got a 20% chance to win. It's all by chance." Cooper said nonchalantly.

"That's it? That's all you gotta say?"

"Aside from the fact that I want Isaac to win? Yeah."

"How come you want him to win?" Chris asked.

"Well, I've seen things. Terrible things happen to that kid. He doesn't deserve to relive it."

"Okay...Thanks, anyways, Cooper." Chris said, walking away.

"Anytime, Chris." Cooper said as he waved off.

-Lilly-

"Lilly. How do you think about the Final Five competitors right now?"

"In all honestly, it's a kind of unusual bunch, ya know? You got a meanie who likes pain and suffering, a girl who is unpredictable, one of the sweetest boys on Earth, a tomboy you can count on everywhere, every time, and someone who's temper is tick tock boom. So, yeah...my thoughts are...may the best one win."

"That's...cool. Thank you, Lilly."

"No problem, Chris! Tell Isaac I said hi, please."

"Sure...okay." Chris mumbled.

-Dylan-

"Dylan. Nice to meet you. What are your current thoughts on the Final Five?"

"They don't seem like bad choices. All of them got far, and I'm happy that they did. I'm pretty sure the others are too. They did better than us obviously. We all have favorites. Ya know?"

"Yeah. See ya later, Dylan."

"Bye."

-Markus-

"Of course he's sleeping." Chris muttered with a sigh. "Moving on!"

-Cleo-

"Cleo! What's up?"

"Considering I got her on the first day of the show, it''s pretty good. I'm actually happy that I got voted off first."

"That's nice. Now, what are your thoughts on the Final Five?"

"Hm...my thoughts are that they all seem equally okay enough to win. They all think they have each other down for the count but then they strike back before you can react. That's my thoughts about them. If they made it this far, you can tell they have the hang of the game."

"Interesting. We'll get back to that. See ya, Cleo."

"See ya, Chris."

-Layne-

"Layne?"

Layne was just playing his 3DS, not paying attention to Chris. He'd done it too much already. "..."

"Layne?"

"..."

"LAYNE!"

"..."

"Fuck it. You're pointless." Chris said as he stormed off.

Layne smirked. "Works every time."

-Scarlett-

"Hey, Scarlett. What are your thoughts on the Final Five right now?"

"Honestly, I could careless who wins. It all depends on a scenario for whoever wins within a few days. So..yeah. Those are my thoughts."

"Good to know. We'll be back shortly. Bye for now."

"...For now?"

-Thomas-

"Thomas? Do you still not talk to men?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes...Goodbye." He sighed as he walked off to the final loser.

-Trace-

"Trace! What's up, man?" Chris said with fake enthusiasm.

"What's up, Chris?" Trace asked politely.

"What are your thoughts on the Final Five?"

"Well..." Trace started. "Amandas finally seeing that being nice can assist your game success. Ashuras a huge dickbag. Jacqueline kinda interests me, she's unpredictable. Isaac finally scored a girlfriend, and I'm happy for him. And James is like a fly you wanna hit but your gonna suffer dearly if you do. So...yeah. Kinda like a game of chance to see who will win the game. All we can do is see, right?"

"Right. Thanks, Trace. Now please tell everyone to gather by the pool."

"Ok. Can do." He said as he ran off.

"I love bossing people around." Chris said with a laugh.

-transition to the nighttime!-

"Everybody! The poolside is where you will...cast votes tonight!" Chris said with joy.

"Say what now?" Markus asked.

"Someone from the Final Five is coming to join you guys! Take your pick on who it is! We'll start with Emily's vote.

"Hmm...it would be better if Jacqueline came here. I like talking to other people."

"That's one vote for Jacqueline!" Chris yelled. "Cooper?

"Um...it WOULD be nice if Jackie came over. I need some humor."

"2 votes for Jacqueline!"

Lilly scratched her chin. "I want Isaac to stay in longer, but I also want him here at the same time." She let out a sigh. "This is what love does to you, huh?"

"Yup." Emily remarked.

Lilly decided. "I want Ashura over here. He doesn't deserve the Final Five."

"2 votes for Jackie, and 1 vote for Ashura!"

Dylan just said "Jacqueline."

"3 votes now! Things look bleak for Jackie now!"

Markus pondered. "Who out of the five choices should come here…? How about James?"

"1 vote for James!"

Cleo cleared her throat. "I want Jackie over here. She's a pretty funny girl."

"4 votes for Jackie! Harsh."

Layne just said right after Chris stopped talking. "Ashura! He needs to be out of the game. Otherwise, it'd just be a waste of good money."

"2 votes for Ashura!" Chris yelled.

Scarlett considered her choices. "Hm...who to pick, who to pick..." She coughed. "I pick Isaac."

"One vote for Isaac!"

Thomas just said in his natural deep voice. "I want James here. Or Isaac. James more. A girl deserves to win this game.

"So...2 votes for James!"

Trace just stopped. "No matter which one I pick, it's obvious Jackie's coming here, so, why bother, right?"

"Bullseye!" Chris said. "Jackies coming home!"

-transition-

Chris walked off the Boat of Shame onto Casa Del Losers, with a guest giving him company.

"Okay, Jacqueline, you can open your eyes now."

She did just that, and was immediately taken back. "This is where I'm staying?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yupper do!" Chris yelled.

"Oh my God! I should have been voted off on the first episode! This is fucking awesome!" Jacqueline said as she admired the snazzy resort.

"I'm sure it is." Chris said as he then turned to the camera ready to give the outro.

"How's that, huh? May not have been as exciting as the others, but we got to see all the campers that have been voted off! Isn't that great? No? Well, then...get out. Kidding! But! With FOUR people left in the competition, things start to narrow down and things heat up instead! What will happen next on the next episode of...Total...Drama...Island!"

-end-

 **3 chapters within 3 days...I'm tired as hell, and so are my hands. It sucks.**

 **But, yeah, if any of you ask of why this wasn't as creative as the others, It's because I've gotten little sleep right now. And It's 6 AM in the morning over here. The bags under my eyes have bags, too.**

 **Blech.**

 **But, if you happened to surprisingly like it, lemme know what I could do for the last challenges of TDOC. It'd help a lot. Especially with this coming to an end, after all.**

 **This is Inky Zzarzz, and we are now 3 chapters away from completing Total Drama O.C.**

 **See y'all later.**

 _ **-Inky Zzarzz**_


	15. Merry Quizmas and A Sappy New Year!

Chapter 10: Merry Quizmas and a Sappy New Year

" **LAST TIME OF TOTAL DRAMA: We were able to see all, and, oh yes, I mean ALLLLL the losers once again! And boy, was it cool. Well, most parts...but they all gave their thoughts, and in the end, they all got to pick one person who they wanted to come over to Casa Del Losers. Jacqueline would leave the Final Five after-wards. With four left in the competition, the show becomes more tense. Who will leave in the holiday themed episode? Find out on Total...Drama...Island!"**

 **-end-**

 _ **-** Confessional: Ashura-_

" _Four people left? Damn, this competition flew by! I plan to surpass the others like I always do, and get the big bucks in the process. Sometimes I even surprise myself." Ashura said as he then went back to being serious._

 _-Confessional End-_

 _-Confessional: Isaac-_

" _Merry Christmas, everyone." Isaac said with a smile. "It feels great being this ahead in the competition. Hopefully I can make it to the finale. That would be pretty freaking cool. Although Mom would probably take all of my money...Hm...I'll still be happy. I'm going to be on game, 100% now._

 _-Confessional End-_

 _-Confessional: Amanda-_

" _I actually lasted another day. Everyday I get more and more doubtful that I'm gonna be able to do this. It's not fun. I didn't even wanna join this show. But, for family, that always comes first. You always do whatever it takes. No matter what."_

 _-Confessional End-_

 _-Confessional: James-_

" _Finally! An elimination where I wasn't in danger of losing my cool! I've been having a harder time doing that more and more as the show progresses. It sucks. But, hey, its just the joys of being James Thompson."_

 _-Confessional End-_

As James walked out of the confessional, Chris voice went over the island.

"HO HO HO, campers! Report to the talent show location. First one here gets a cookie!"

All four, inspired by the cookie comment, ran down to the scene.

-transition-

James got there first, followed by Isaac, then Amanda, then Ashura.

"Why am I always being last place now?" Ashura asked himself aloud.

"It was a race between four people, dude. I don't think it matters." Isaac said as he rolled his eyes.

As Ashura growled, Chris appeared as an average sized, chubby adult with a Santa Hat and beard.

"Um...where's Chris?" James asked, dumbfounded.

"It is Chris. Just in costume." Amanda explained.

"Blonde moment." Ashura chuckled.

"Hello! My name is Chris Kringle!" He started. "Anyways, today, in the heart of Christmas spirit, we will..." Chris Kringle said.

"Yeah…?" Isaac asked.

"Do a quiz!" Chris said with a laugh.

"What does this have to do with Christmas?!" James asked angrily.

"He's just being Chris. He doesn't even know what he's talking about," Ashura said, as he walked up to the stage.

Isaac, Amanda, and James followed up as well.

"The basis of the quiz is that the questions could be anything, and about anyone. Secrets, fears, or just questions about the elimination order."

"Sounds simple enough..." Isaac mumbled.

"You answer questions, obviously. You get one wrong, you're out. Last one standing wins invincibility. Got it?" Chris asked the remaining four _._

"Yup!" They all said.

"Question 1." Chris Kringle asked. "What camper has Caulrophobia, or a fear of clowns?"

After a deep silence, Amanda rang the buzzer. "James." She said sincerely.

"Correct! How did you know?" Chris asked.

-FLASHBACK-

" _Hey, James! Can I ask you something?" Amanda said walking up to him._

" _Sure thing! What's up?" He said, turning towards her._

" _What do you think of this clown picture?" She said as she picked up a drawing and showed it to him. "Drew it myself."_

 _What would be heard next is a pitch heard so high and so shrill that your dog would cover its ears._

 _-_ END OF FLASHBACK-

"Alright..." Chris said, as Amanda got a point.

"Question 2! Who was the first one eliminated?"

Isaac rang the button. "Cleopatra! Or 'Cleo'."

"Correct!" Chris said as Isaac went tied for 1st.

"Question 3! Who hates pie?"

"What kind of a fucking question is that?" Ashura asked, confused.

"Answer the question, one of you. 10 seconds otherwise I pick who's out this question."

"Um...Markus?" James asked off the top of his head.

"Wrong. The correct answer is: Me. I hate pie." Chris said before laughing.

"Bite me." James muttered under his breath, along with a few swear words.

"Three left, with James being out. Question 4!" Chris yelled. "Which 2 campers have a love for video games?"

Ashura rang the buzzer. "Feather and Layne." He answered almost instantly.

"Correct!" Chris said. "Point goes to Ashura. Question 5!" Chris said as he pulled out a little card. "Which camper was voted off in the singing competition?"

"Trace!" James yelled out.

"Correct! James gets the point. "Question 6!" He pulled out a card. "Who has an unquenchable thirst for blood..." His face grew more shocked as he read the card. "And will stop at nothing to get what he desires, even if it means having to rip their heart out and feed it to wolves...?"

All the campers had shocked faces on them, except for one in particular, who was smirking.

Ashura tapped the buzzer. "That would be me." He answered as if nothing had been said

Isaac, Amanda, and James all turned to him with eyebrows raised.

-Confessional: Isaac-

" _This guy is the devils offspring! And that's probably a possibility, because nobody is that fucking satanic, and gets away with it! He needs to get out of here before the finale. Otherwise, the money in hands like those, could be hell on Earth._

 _-Confessional End-_

 _-Confessional: Ashura-_

" _Yes, I am THAT sadistic." He said with a smirk._

 _-Confessional End-_

"Question 7!" Chris said with a still uneasy look on his face. "Who would always give up easily and hated work, but has a nice and easygoing personality?"

The campers went stumped. Until Amanda took a swing. And missed.

"Cooper?" Amanda asked, closed eyes being hopeful.

"That's the wrong answer. The correct answer is Markus. The laziest competitor in Total Drama history, possibly."

"Dammit..." Amanda said as she walked over to James and sat down.

 _-Confessional: Amanda-_

" _Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuck."_

 _-Confessional End-_

"Final 2 in the challenge on Question 8! Who will always hate spiders?" Chris asked.

Isaac answered immediately. "Lilly and Layne."

"Correct! A point for Isaac as we advance to Question 9. Which is...which camper was voted off in Phobia challenge?

Isaac and Ashura both looked stumped. Ashura had fuzzy memories of the first day, while it wasn't the most memorable challenge for Isaac.

Isaac took a step to get it right. "Scarlett?"

"That is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wrong. The correct answer answer was Emily! Ho ho ho, Isaac is out thus making Ashura the winner of today's challenge!"

"As if there were any doubt." Ashura said with a smirk.

"Your final question face said otherwise." James said with a kawaii face. ( :3 ) If we were there to see it, it probably would have gotten five times more cooler.

"Listen here, dude. You don't wanna mess with me." Ashura said with his finger in front of James's face.

James's eye began to twitch. He bit at his finger. He didn't shove it aside. He tried to fucking BITE it.

"Sheesh, dude, are you mental?" Ashura said as he pulled his hand back.

James had nearly lost his temper and was about to go Chuck Norris on cocaine, until Chris Kringle cut in on the fight.

"Ashura is safe tonight! While the rest of you, get your head out yer asses and get to elimination in 3 hours. Bye now, ho ho ho!" He said as he walked off with a smirk on his arrogant, smug, shit-eating little face.

"How about that elimination then?" Amanda asked meekly.

-Confessional: Amanda-

" _This is my shot at getting into the Final 3! but this ceremony is the bane of reality TV existence! Gotta do my best in order to get to that position. Lets just make it past and see what happens._

 _-Confessional End-_

 _-Confessional: Isaac-_

" _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKSHITFUCKFUCKSHIT I HATE THIS."_

 _-Confessional End-_

 _-Confessional: James-_

" _I came this close to biting that little shit-fucking cock-blowing fingers off. I'll do it with no second though, believe me. That little bastards pushed my buttons too much, but he just GRAZED self-destruct. Watch your aim, fucker."_

 _-Confessional End-_

 _- **AT TEH CEREEMONAY-**_

"3 campers...2 marshmallows...its pretty clear that one of you will be leaving tonight with 4th place under their belt.

The 3 campers stared at each other with all the same thought. "May the best one win...but get that marshmallow first."

"But one that is definitely getting through the Final 4 is Amanda! You're in the Final 3!"

Amanda screamed with joy as she savored the marshmallow with each chew.

"Isaac...James...one of you will be leaving...and that one person is…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.(who loves this part? Its MY favorite, tbh)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Isaac. James, you are in the Final 3." He said as he threw the sweet treat to James.

Isaac stood up with a half sad-half fearful look on his face. As he got up, he sighed and went to the Dock.

James looked at the boy and started to walk after him.

-AT TEH DOOK OF SHAM- (Yes I know how to spell. Just feeling derpy. :P )

As Isaac was boarding the ship, James walked up to him, making this the second time he's done so.

As Isaac let out a sigh, he finally looked at the boy. "What is it, James?" He asked uncaring.

"Hey…when this thing is over, come with me back home. Bring your stuff and come live with me." James asked with a smile.

"Why are you offering this?" Isaac asked with a hint of curiosity.

James took a sigh. "Okay, Isaac. You're being abused. I knew it. You knew it. We all knew it. Your Mom doesn't care for you. All she wants in the money and if you come back without it...well, she'll take you out of this world quicker then she brought you in. So when you get there, pack your stuff, and after this is over, you can come and stay with me."

"Are your parents nice?" Isaac asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Mmm...pretty nice as most other parents go. They only start hitting you when they are really, really, REALLY mad. Kinda just like me! But, just a word of advice...just don't get on the Thompsons' bad side, okay?"

"Got it. I'll pack my stuff when I get there. Thanks a ton for doing this for me, James." Isaac said as he gave James a hand-shake.

"No problem, bro." James said with a smile.

"Now go on and knock 'em dead, James." Isaac said as the boat started to drive off.

James let out a chuckle. "See ya when I win." He said as he walked back to the cabin, sporting a fake smile. on the real island in wait of another incredibly realistic shit-tastic day.

As the boat was out of sight, Chris turned around to give the outro more eagerly once more.

"Hows that for a happy ending, huh? Ashura, Amanda, and James are in the Final 3, not a lot of challenges left, and Isaac has got a new home! Happy endings galore! And...it makes me wanna vomit. BUT! The Final 3 are finally here, and as that happens, the plot thickens, the contest stiffens, and we run out of marshmallows! OH, THE HUMANITY! Anyways, who will lose tomorrow and be sent home, while the other two face off for bragging rights? Find out on the second to last enthralling episode of...Total..Drama...Island!

-and end-

 **CUE "HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW?"**

 **Hey, guys, Its Inky here! Just wanna say a few things here.**

 **1.) Isaac got voted off simply because nobody, and I mean, NOBODY likes biases unless its in their favor. In this case, its making Isaac, my own character, win TDOC, my own story. But I DID wanna make him last long, since he's my character and I feel like that I could done some stuff with him and the others while they interacted. So that's why I gave him 4th out of 16. Not bad, right? That's the reasoning. Don't like it? Get out. (jk)**

 **2.) O MAH GAWD. TEH FEENAL TREEEEEEE. HOO DOO U TINK WEEL WIN DEES SEAZON OF TOTALL DREMA ILAND?**

 **Seriously, who do you think will? Who do you think will win? I have a poll on Twitter so you guys can cast your votes to see on who will win the season! If you indeed DO have a Twitter, I am MrDeath122 or here's the link to the poll: /MrDeath122**

 **But, that's it! Lemme know what you thought about the chapter in the comments. Cause this is Inky Zzarzz and we are two chapters away from the ending of TDOC! See y'all later, cause this is Inky Zzarzz signing off!**

 **Bye!**

 **- _Inky Zzarzz_**

 _ **AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**_

 ** _(I planned to have this out around Christmas time, but unexpected delays. Sorry for the inconvenience. Still, I hope you guys enjoy the video regardless of_ _my various_ _timing issue_ _s._**


	16. Too Cute

Chapter 11: Too cute...*bleh*

" **LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: The 4 remaining campers of the show went on to do a trivia about the show, and not random things(You can throw your unoriginality insults in the fan mail, alright?). The questions varied from fear, to past events, from elimination orders, etc; All played a pretty fair game, with Ashura winning invincibility. And in the end, leaving the final four was none other than Isaac himself. At least he's got a new home, and a girlfriend to look forward to!"**

 **-on the dock-**

" **Now, the competition is coming to an end, with the final 3 campers are competing for the 1 million big ones. The show gets more exciting than ever, with every second proving to be more anticipated than the last. Who will leave taking home third place tonight? You'll have to watch to find out, as we travel through the enthralling Final 3 challenge, right here and right now, on Total...Drama...Island!"**

 **-** theme song plays-

-with James-

James was walking around the island, emitting some whistles in the process.

"My god, it feels so roomy with only 3 people here. Then again, it is a pretty big ass island….But, no matter. I've come this far, and I'm not gonna be dragged down now. I'm gonna try with all my heart and soul, and fight tooth and nail if I make it in that finale. The million dollars could actually be mine..."

He let out a couple of breaths, looking at the dirty and somewhat forgotten bracelet. It read 'STAY CALM'. He then chuckled. "At least if I lose, I'll have a happy new stepbrother."

He said as he clenched the bracelet and put it back on his wrist, and continued thinking happy thoughts as he walked down a dirt trail leading to the ceremony grounds. When there, he took a seat.

"Final 3...Lets do this!

-with Amanda-

Amanda was sitting on the cabin porch, looking at the clouds filling the blue sky. "One step closer...one day closer...every second that's passing means I still have a chance...for Emma. Two more people left...you can do this..." She wiped a tear away with her shirt sleeve. "For Emma..."

She got up from the porch steps and walked down the same dirt trail that James went down, albeit a different path.

"Final 3…Lets do this!"

-with Ashura-

Ashura was sitting at the Dock of Shame, looking at the blue sky.

"Ah...serene settings, chirping birds...its all perfect..." He said as put on sunglasses and threw rocks at the chirping birds. "Yeah, perfect enough for me to vomit at. Jesus, this place is a dump. Luckily, I'll be out of here in two days with a million bucks in my possession. Anger Management and that girl who gets freebies don't stand a chance." He said as he let out a laugh.

He then looked at his own reflection in the water. "Final 3...Lets do this!"

Just then, the VOICE **dun dun dunnnnnnnn** came over the island, similar to an echo of a cannon blast.

" **CAMPERS! Report to the Talent Show Arena within 20 minutes! Or...well, I'll think of something! JUST GET HERE!"**

"McLame is sounding as desperate as ever..." Amanda muttered as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the Mess Hall.

-at the Mess Hall-

Amanda, Ashura, and James had all gotten to the Mess Hall within an island record 4 minutes and 49 seconds.

"Dang, guys, I'm impressed! Why didn't we see this energy in the past episodes?" Chris said as he walked around.

"Fuck you." Ashura said angrily.

"Ooh! Look at Mr. Snappy over here, huh? Well...guess we'll have to put your spirit to the test today! Because, its another Visual Reality challenge!

"Do we even have the budget for that?" Amanda asked Chris.

"Remember episode one, girl? The Super Smash Bros. challenge? We're doing something similar to that. Except, instead of fighting...its a race to the death!"

James gulped. "Thank God this is VR..."

Ashura peeked over at the VR machine and groaned. "With a budget that has enough to get this machine, could you have least gotten an upgrade or two for it?"

"Question the budget again and your auto-eliminated. OK, mister "Tough Guy"?"

"Fine..." Ashura muttered.

"Now, on with the helmets! We have a challenge to do!

The three of them had did with what they were told, and had closed their eyes to transport from reality to fantasy within the blink of an eye.

-in the race room-

James, Ashura and Amanda had all transfered inside the room...to see gray nothingness lie in front of them.

"Um..." James started to say. "If this is a race to the death, where are the fiery floors, and spike walls, and bombs and kazaps?"

"Whats a kazap?" Amanda asked, intrigued.

Ashura sighed and face palmed, looking at the two as if they were mental. "Never give this guy ideas! He can hear 'cliff', and then order us all to jump off of one!"

James rolled his eyes. "Quit worrying! Besides, he wouldn't have gotten this high-tech machine, just so he can ditch the idea and make us all jump off a cliff! Its kinda like making a batch of chocolate-chip cookies, but with no chocolate chips."

Amanda chuckled. "'High-tech'."

"Come again? I mean, I know what you're TRYING to say...but I'm just not catching on." Ashura said, scratching her head.

"What I'm trying to say is, there's no use going through all the time and work to do or get something, and then just leave out the best part. There's no fun, nor common sense, nor joy. Its just useless."

Ashura nodded. "It was just a stupid analogy..."

"ANY WHO!" Chris yelled as he interrupted the childish banter going on between the three. "The race will load shortly. You all have a few minutes to prepare. Or hours. Or seconds. This machine is unpredictable."

"And rusty." James added.

"And bland." Amanda noted, observing the dullness of the arenas textures.

"And shitty. Don't forget shitty." Ashura said with a smirk. "Just like this fucking competition."

"Do you wanna be catapulted?"

"I thought the elimination tactic was the Boat of Loserdom…" Amanda pondered.

"We have an emergency catapult, just in case the boat happened to break down. And fortunately enough(for us!), it did. So now, for this elimination night, it will be a catapult finish. Way to "launch" into the finale, eh?"

Crickets.

"Sheesh, tough crowd. Or show. Aw..."shoot".

Crickets. Even more crickets.

"I just wanna be "blasted" into the finale." Chris said, peeved but in need of a chuckle.

 **You get where the chirping is coming from.**

"Alright! The race is downloaded. In 3...2...1...Now!"

The race had been downloaded. But it looked so...cutesy and deadly and the same time. Pink spike traps...exploding stuffed animals...Rainbow hand grenades...teddy bear missiles...everything that your inner child could dream of. I can see the headlines now: "TEENS KILLED BY CUTENESS. INEXPLICABLY ADORABLE AUTOPSY." (I'm such a dick. :3 )

"It makes you WANT to die." Amanda said with a happy-sad kind of sigh.

"Well, lets avoid the Care Bear crocodiles and try to reach the finish." Ashura remarked with a stoic expression.

"Right past the Frozen Explosion Radio?" James asked, dumbfounded.

"Er...yeah." Amanda and Ashura mumbled.

-in the real world-

"CHEF! Why is the scenery so cutesy wutesy? I want explosions and screams, and fake blood! The stuff that can sell! Not some sort of replica for a rip-off Build-A-Bear: Dentist Office Edition! It looks like an obstacle course for 5 and 6 year old kids! Why is that?! Huh?!" Chris asked, furious.

Chef simply responded, despite the hostility. "I got a call from the network, and they said that because this show has become such a hit with the teens instead of adults, like it was supposed to be, we had to keep a "family-friendly" image. Or something like that. He sounded like he was on drugs."

"But we have these teenagers swearing and sexually gesturing at will! Especially Ashura, since all he knows is bad words, drugs, fear and sex! Its all he talks about!"

"We'll find a way."

"Grr...i hope you're right on that, Chef. Otherwise you're fired."

"Oh, believe me, I have a plan."

-in the VR challenge-

James was walking around the place, taking his sweet time, if you will.

"I have this entire game down flat. I'm positive. I just cannot act like a threat for the rest of today. Remember the perks that I mentioned in "Tune It Up"? Yeah, being clever as a fox. I don't know if it classifies, but I'm just taking the sweet glory...and hopefully the million." His train of thought then switched tracks, and stared into space. "Hm...I wonder if I should get something for Isaac when I win? Scratch that. IF I win. Hm..."

Amanda however, was somewhat nervous. "Gotta stay focused, gotta win for Emma, gotta stay on focus. I must focus! God, I'm sounding like Mom when she's stressed..."

Ashura? Oh, Ashura. Poor sap was about to fall dizzy and faint. Lets just say, that 'cutesy wutesy' isn't on his list of professional skills.

"Too much cuteness...TOO MUCH. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. ALL THESE FREAKING RAINBOWS. ALL THIS STUFF. CARE BEARS, BARBIE, FROZEN, BABY LOONEY TUNES...wait, what the fu-

 **BOOM**

Very little to Ashuras knowledge, that he had been stepping into a MINEFIELD. When he stepped on one, it simply spelled game over. And the cutesy wutesy was gone.

FOR HIM, ANYWAY!

Ashura then woke up in the outside world, the helmet covering his green and black hair and yellow eyes.

"What the hell just happened?!" Ashura then got smacked with a frying pan. OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Told you I had a plan." Chef told Chris, as Chris snickered. He then turned back to Ashura. "Now listen here, boy. And listen mighty fine. Every time you swear, or pick fun, or make a sexual gesture, or smoke behind a cabin..."

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Ashura asked, dumbfounded.

Chris smirked. "You just told us, ya dummy!"

Chef hit Ashura in the head again.

"Had that one coming..." Ashura muttered.

"Anyways, any one of those things happen, and you get smacked with the pan. One, two, three strikes with the pan, and you're out, boy. Even if its on the finale day. Three strikes, and the opposition goes home with the million."

"But that's not fair!" Ashura pouted.

"Life's not fair, boy. Get used to it. It's reality TV." Chef said, as he put his frying pan in the back pocket of his apron.

-in the VR challenge again-

James and Amanda were walking towards the finish line, but each at their own separate pace. They don't wanna pull an Ashura. Like...ever. DON'T DO IT. DON'T. (Dat's wight. I can c u thru a computer scween. Lololollololololololollololololololollol)

"So...Amanda. I think its pretty obvious...but, what are you gonna do with the money, if you win it?"

"Save my sister. Then...after that, if I have any left, ill just save it for when the time comes. And why did you say it was 'pretty obvious?' It's not like I've sobbed in recent times."

"RECENT times."

"...It's still progress, right?" Amanda asked with a shrug.

"I guess you can call it that. Its not bad progress, either.-"

 **BOOM**

Amanda had been blown up by a Care Bear missile just as James had crossed the finish line, next to the "Frozen Explosion" combo radio.

"I guess I win? It doesn't feel like a victory..." James mumbled.

"James wins the challenge for today, and is a certain competitor in the FINAL 2 OF TOTAL DRAMA!"

James had to contain himself from jumping with joy. HE ACTUALLY HAD A CHANCE!

As that was said, both Amanda and James had woken up from the visual recording, as the helmets were covering their hair and eyes. Feeling sweaty as a pig, they both took off the helmets.

"Amanda...Ashura...you two are coming to the FINAL elimination ceremony of Total Drama. God, time has flied by."

"Not for us..." Amanda said, trying to make Chris feel guilty.

"I know! That's why it was so fun!" Chris said with a smirk.

"So much for trying..." Amanda muttered.

"Can't blame ya. It'd be a miracle to see him smile with a look of sincerity for once in his life. I don't even think he's ever smiled with honesty...not even to his wife, I think." James whispered, which made Amanda giggle.

"Hardy hardy ha! You're lucky you're safe, James." Chris said as he shook his head slightly. "Meet me at the ceremony in 3 hours. All of you. James can vote JUST THIS ONCE in the Final 3, since we need a vote to tip the scale over to one side, rather than it just being even. We can't have Amanda vote for Ashura, and vice versa, than call it a day, right?"

"Im actually okay with that." Ashura said, but was drowned out by Chris loud voice.

"So, in order to make SURE a person goes home tonight, all 3 of you will be voting. But you can only vote either Ashura or Amanda. No James. He's invincible.

-Confessional Start: James-

" _You're damn right, I'm invincible!" James then started to break it down to a beloved dancing move, also known as the "Happy Snoopy Dance."_

-Confessional End: James-

-with Amanda-

 _Silence._

 _-_ with Ashura-

 _Silence._

-3 Hours Later...at the FINAL ceremony…-

"Damn...only 2 marshmallows? I wish we had more...Oh, wait! We do! Here you go, James. Its an invincibility prize.

James did a fist bump and savored his last marshmallow of the competition, although meanwhile, Ashura clenched something in his pocket.

"The votes have been cast..." Chris began. "And its no shocker on who was voted for. The one going home is Ashura. Sorry dude, you had it coming." Chris said with an uncaring shrug.

"Actually...I think I have some more to go." Ashura said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? And hows that?" James asked mockingly.

"Well, if you wanna know so badly, this!" Ashura said triumphantly as he pulled an idol out of his pocket. And it looked REAL.

"Its the second idol!" Chris exclaimed. "I forgot all about this from five years ago, holy cow! Dude, you got eyes like a hawk..."

"Woah, woah, woah...Second idol?! When were you gonna plan on telling us?!" Amanda yelled angrily.

"Bitch, did you not hear him?" Ashura began to speak, but after he absorbed a blow from Chefs frying pan. "Anyways, he said he forgot about it. God, I bet you're sister is smarter than you, and she has cancer rotting her cells!"

Amanda just froze. She had spent this entire time trying to save her sister, in a shot to win it all. Third is good, Second is better, but FIRST PLACE? Its the best. And while she may not be going home a victor...she's not gonna let this rage inducing fuse of live TV go out without a bang.

" _Fuck...you, Ashura."_ Amanda said in a tone that no one else has heard before. Even James looked shocked, and he was the one with a balled up fist for Ashura instead.

"All this time... _ALL THIS TIME..._ I believed that there was some good in you. Just even an ounce would be possible. That's all it would take. But I guess I was wrong. You're just an evil, needy, self-conscious, uncaring, narcissistic CUNTBAG who's too afraid to be nice! And after all that I did, the win that I literally sacrificed for you when Heather came here-"

"Wait, you found her?" James cut in abruptly.

"JAMES, NOT NOW." Amanda said fiercely, which caused James to stick his hands up and walk backwards slowly. Even Chris and Chef followed suit.

"The things that I've done for you...sacrificed wins, took blames, took insults...I even had to help you get over your fear of affection! I believed in you when no one else did. But now I see...God could give you a second life and you'd waste it, cause that's what you do. You take EVERYTHING for granted. You'd win the lottery, but you'd spend ALL THE MONEY on hookers, drugs, and beer. Cause you TAKE EVERYTHING FOR GRANTED. You could win respect for life, but…-Actually, I'm not sure if anyone could respect you...But the point is, because YOU-

"Take everything for granted?" James called from the back.

Amanda, instead of yelling, at the ill-tempered teen, decided to agree. "What he said." She said, bitterly.

"As much as me and Chef would love to see Ashura be beaten to a pulp..." Chris began to say.

"HEY!" Ashura yelled.

"Amanda, the catapults waiting for you." Chef said. "I'll escort you there." He said as he began to walk towards the dock.

"Better get a move on, broad. And leave me to my million." Ashura said with a smirk.

Just then, an unknown figure kicked Ashura square in the crotch from behind.

"Ow..." Ashura managed to mutter, before falling over, holding his groin.

James looked at the figure suspiciously. "Who are you, exactly? He asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Who am I?" The figure said, with a healthy and strong voice. "My name is Emma. Emma Ackerman."

Amanda's eyes widened as big as UFO's. She turned around in disbelief, only to find out...that it in fact WAS Emma. She had the same visual appearance as Amanda, so it was kinda hard tell on who was talking when Emma and Amanda lunge hugged each other.

"Emma, I thought you had cancer!" Amanda managed to say whilst being overwhelmed with excitement.

"Well..." Emma started to say. "It turns out that Chris isn't always a dick."

Amanda then turned to Chris, with a smile gradually happening. "How did you manage?" Amanda said, voice cracking from happiness.

"If you have a game show, then you can also have top-notch doctors. Which...hehe, we do. We fixed up her cancer around 1 or 2 days ago. We were just keeping it surprise until you got eliminated, or if you won. Either or."

"I don't know if I should be happy that she's alive! Or mad because you kept it from me that she was alive." Amanda said, scratching her head.

"How about just be happy that I'm here to stay, Amanda? Enjoy the moment. Now come on, lets get launched on the catapult. _Together."_ She said with a smile as big as an enlarged python.

"You got it, sis." Amanda said as they both followed Chef to the dock.

-at the Dock-

"Amanda, with your sister being the motivation, you held strong power, speed, determination, and moxie. But, with tonight being finished, you thought it was all over. Then your sister came in, and lifted your heart. I'm pretty sure that the losers would like to meet your sister, so I won't keep them waiting. Anything that you want to say before you get blasted away?" Chris asked the two sisters, as then they turned to the remaining two men in the competition.

"James." Amanda started. "I hope you win! You seem like the kinda person who would win a show like this. Keep your head up and spirits even higher." She said with a wave and a smile. "And as for you, Ashura. Prepare to be FUCKED UP by this guy. She said coldly as she imitated a decapitation action.

Ashura simply scoffed as he held an ice pack to his bruised crotch. "Can you just launch this bitch and leave me and Anger Management to the finale?"

Ashura would then receive two gut punches from the Ackermans, a frying pan blow from Chef to the head, and a rage induced kick to the already bruised genitals of his by James. "Ow..." Ashura whimpered.

"I'll do my best to win, A. See ya tomorrow!" James said as he waved goodbye to the twin sisters.

Emma and Amanda both waved goodbye and they were then launched by the catapult. Once they were out of sight, Chris gave the ending once more, standing in front of one valiant, stoic, but easygoing man, and another bad-ass, stone cold bodied, but bruised man.

"Hows that for the day, huh? Sure has been a while since we saw an injury on the show, huh?" he said as he chuckled. "Any who, the final two competitors are James Thompson, and Ashura Hedgehog. Tomorrow will sure be a finale to remember, as its rivalry at it's finest. Each second counts, every minute will seem longer, and hours...well, we'll cross that topic for when we come to it. But as for now, im you're host, Chris McLean. And we are less than 12 hours from the finale? Who will lose, and who will win, and take home the MILLION BUCKS? You'll have to tune in and see, because this has been the second to last episode of Total...Drama...Island!

 **-end-**

 **Hey there guys! Inky Zzarzz here. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Here's why.**

 **1.) The weather down here has been really, really shitty. And my antsy hands haven't been able to be on a keyboard for the time being.**

 **2.) We all know this once. SCHOOLWORK! It's been getting in the way, and I haven't had much time to do what I want to do because of it.**

 **3.) Since I had no computers around often, I was training in Smash 3DS. I hope to make it big and become a tourney player. (Sorry, getting off topic!)**

 **But, alas, there is a light at the end of every tunnel. Because...*those at a computer desk, give me a drum roll, please!***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have my laptop now! YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH. Which means, I'll be able to update a hell of a lot more often. And more great news! I'm making a Total Drama O.C...2! That's right! A sequel, baby! If you guys would be so kind, I would like you to put in any other that yourself or a close friend may have. So please ask any friends or relatives for their own characters. When this gets over, which should be around the beginning of February, I'll start accepting submissions!**

 **But, its time for me to be signing off right about now! This has been Inky Zzarzz, and I am signing off! See y'all later, and I'll see you in the finale.**

 **Buh-bye!**

 _ **-Inky Zzarzz**_


	17. The Big Moment Part 1

**Chapter 12: The Big Finale.**

" **LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: The remaining three campers had to race their way to death...through cuteness! Yep, even though I hadn't expected it, amusement managed to find me one way or another. In the end, however, James had won the challenge and had wiggled his way into the final 2 of Total Drama. After Amanda got voted off, a mystery person came out from the shadows. That's right, her sister, Emma. After they reconciled and after Ashura got some well-deserved karma, the Ackermans went away, leaving Ashura and James to face off in the finale."**

 _-on dock-_

"The remaining two campers, James and Ashura, are ready as ever to face one another in the exciting Total Drama finale. As every second becomes more anticipated than the last, and every breath becomes deeper and faster as it comes to an end. Who will lose, and who will win and take home ONE MILLION DOLLARS?! You wanna find out, don't ya, you curious viewers? Well, then, you'll have to look to find out, as you'll only find out first right here on Total...Drama..Island!"

-theme plays-

-with James-

James was running around the island frantically. "Why am I going against the king of scumbags?! Why couldn't it have been Amanda? The competition would've been nicer! And easier! ...and nicer!" He stopped running, out off breath, and sat down on a tree stump, completely out of energy as of the moment.

"No more running...gotta save my energy for the final challenge." He mumbled to himself. He scrimmaged to find something under his sleeve. When he grabbed it, he took the treasure out of his shirt, only to reveal his 'STAY CALM' bracelet.

James let out a scoff and sported a smirk, before dropping the seemingly worthless bracelet into the dirt and mud, before stomping it in the messy ground. "I don't need no bracelet...all I need is belief...and possibly some food." He said, interrupting his cool sounding, stoic speech with a growl that came from his stomach. "Yeah, I know! Quit growling at me!" He yelled at his stomach.

-000(Confessional: James)

" _Yes, I yell at my tummy. Don't judge me."_

 _-_ 000(Confessional: James)

-with Ashura-

Ashura was leaning against a tree in a forest, throwing an acorn up and down. "This entire day is foolish. Pitting me against some sort of freak with anger issues is a no-brainer on who's going to win. Isn't it obvious to you guys as well?"

The camera guy shook the camera "no",

"...Fuck you." Ashura said bitterly.

Just then, a frying pan came from the sky and nailed Ashura in the head.

"WHAT THE-?! What was that?!" Ashura yelled at the sky.

"Man, Chef really was serious when he said you'd get a pan blow to the head every time you swore." the cameraman said to the enraged teenager.

All Ashura would do was mutter something inaudible before an angry squirrel came down to Ashura and started squeaking in what sounded like cussing in Squirrelinese.

"You think I care that I'm throwing your acorns?" Ashura said to the furious rodent as hie continued to throw the food up and down mockingly into his palm.

The squirrel whistled, and an entire army of squirrels and chipmunks came out and look at him madly.

"Oh...Is now the part where I run?"

The squirrel nodded as did the rest of the clan of rodents.

-We now see an outside view of the island of where Ashura is being chased by the angry herd of animals as they were chasing after him with open claws, sharp teeth...and acorns.-

-000(Confessional: Ashura)

" _I...h-hate...squirrels..." Ashura said as he sported multiple cuts and bruises._

 _-I000(Confessional: Ashura)_

Just then, the voice was on, and so was the final day of Total Drama. (NOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

" **JAMES AND ASHURA! REPORT TO THE STARTING LINE AT MESS HALL, AND AWAIT INSTRUCTIONS ON TODAY;S CHALLENGE ONCE THERE! NOW MOVE IT!"**

"Sheesh, no need to yell..." James mumbled as got up from the tree stump and ran towards the destination.

"I'll try..." Ashura mumbled as he limped, but healing...faster than normal...hmm…Weird, right?

-at the Mess Hall-

James and Ashura had run their way to the Mess Hall, both sitting down at tables, awaiting instructions as they were told.

And, as expected on a Reality TV show, Ashura decided to trash talk James, in hopes of bringing him down in the game.

"You don't stand a chance. You should just already pack your bags, cause you know who's taking home the money."Ashura said, boasting a smirk.

All James did was stay silent..then he laughed hysterically. "You?! OH, thats a laugh! You got your ass beat by a bunch of squirrels, and NOW you're telling yourself that you'll win?! That is PRICELESS!" James said as he continued to laugh his pants off.

Ashura wanted to lunge on him and beat his ass, but his bruises, cuts, and aching genitals prevented him from doing so.

At that moment, Chris and Chef walked in, ready to explain the challenge.

"Campers! Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Island! And boy, do we got an end for you. If you would be so kind, try to eat quickly. When you finish your breakfast, report t the starting line. You'll know where it is due to a red light appearing over the island at the location of the starting line. Ciao."

And with that, the two hosts were walking off, which had left James and Ashura with their pitiful glop, which for some reason is called 'breakfast', and not 'chemically hazardous'.

 _-5-7 minutes later-_

James and Ashura had made it to the place which was giving off the red beam above the island. When they got there, however, they noticed a dead bird which had been blinded by the light and crashed into a tree.

"Poor thing." James muttered.

"Yeah...That'll stir up some hate mail..." Chris complained.

"Big deal." Ashura said, peeved. "Now, whats the challenge?!"

"Aw...Widdle Baby Ashuwas getting' impatient. Want your bottle?" Chris said laughing. James even chuckled as well.

Ashura muttered a few swear words towards Chris, and then...got hit in the head with a frying pan.

"Boy, you think I'm kidding?!" Chef asked angrily.

"Anyways..." Chris began. "We will be choosing five challenges from the past in order to make a finale. And they are the toughest, most brutal, or just the most fun. They are...Run for Fun at first, to prove stamina, the singing competition, just because we felt like it, and the Smash Brothers challenge to finish it all off!"

James took a deep breath. "Lets get this show on the road!" he yelled confidently.

And, to James' delight and Ashuras dismay, the rest of the veterans of Total Drama were there! (From just this season, obviously.)

"Damn...it's really great to see you all!" James yelled with joy.

"Yeah, what fun to see people who are already losers." Ashura mumbled.

James scoffed. "Well, judging by your words, shouldn't you be up there with them?"

Ashura just sighed.

"Now, before we continue, you both may pick one member to help you in the certain challenges. James, you pick first."

James wondered...then after a minute, he chose his new stepbrother, Isaac.

Isaac did a quiet little fist bump and earned a hug from Lilly before he walked down the bleachers and to his partner of the day.

The two did a friendly little hug and a brofist as they then prepared for Ashura to pick his partner...that is, if he wanted one. (You never know with Ashura.)

"I don't need one, let alone want one...but if I have to choose...I guess I'll just go with game junkie over there." He said, as he pointed to a miffed Layne.

Layne just rolled his eyes as he walked off the bleachers and towards Ashura. "I'm stuck with a guy with the brain the size of a pinball. Yayyyyyyyy." He mumbled to himself as he stood next to an emotionless Ashura.

"Alright!" Chris exclaimed. "Now that you two have gotten your teammates picked, I suggest you guys start running. The run for fun is first, you know!" He said with a smile. A fake smile.

Isaac was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning when he heard the word 'run'.

"Ready...set...go!" Chris yelled as the two people(plus two) started to run around the island.

-with James and Isaac-

"Dude, slow down! You're gonna waste my energy by the time I get to the second part!" james called out as Isaac continued to run.

Isaac, hearing his words, stopped running and, with a miffed sigh, started walking.

James finally caught up to him. "Look...I know you like running, and believe me, I don't wanna stop you from doin' it, but I gotta, otherwise I gotta follow you, running faster than a cheetah to try and do so. And that wastes my energy in the process. I don't wanna give Ashura an easy victory, dude."

"I get it, but...although im not in the race anymore, it would feel nice to run." Isaac admitted.

James gave an understanding shrug. "I ain't judging."

Ashura and Layne suddenly zoomed by. "Later, suckers!" Ashura yelled, followed by a maniacal laugh.

"You may not need to judge, but we better start running!" Isaac exclaimed in alarm.

"You don't have to tell me twice, bro! Come on!" James said, giving off a hand gesture to follow him.

And with that, they ran.

 **HEY. YEAH YOU. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE.(Dont be alarmed. Caps Lock)**

 **I just wanna say that I've made the decision to make this into a two parter. Due to the fact Ive waited enough time, a stomach bug has been preventing from getting done, and (WE ALL KNOW THIS ONE) schoolwork.**

 **But, thats all I wanna say. See ya next time, and my deepest apologies to anyone who is disappointed in this update. I'll try to finish it in my spare time.(It'll be a lot quicker update. LOL)**

 _ **Inky Zzarzz signing off!**_


	18. The Big Moment Part 2 (END)

**OH MY GOD MY TYPING SOFTWARE HAS BEEN CRASHING CONSISTENTLY AND THAT IS WHY I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO GET THIS OUT FORGIVE ME BUT HERE IT IS! YAYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Additionally, some asshole claimed that this was HIS idea, and he go into my account and locked me out for a good few months time. His unforgettable words are as follows.**

 _ **How dare you. Seriously, how fucking dare you. I thought you were original, but I guess not.**_

 _ **You can't go around stealing other peoples ideas when you want to. This was my idea for a good few months, and now as soon as I work on it, it's stolen from the ACTUAL original guy. All this stories popularity is going towards the wrong guy. You're gonna pay for this.**_

 _ **-CUE INEVITABLE HACKING CONSEQUENCE-**_

 **So, that's an additional setback. I didn't feel like telling him all O.C stories are original so long as they credit the source(s). At least this will finally be out. But after this bout, suffice to say, I don't think there'll be a TDOC 2, despite the hints and foreshadowing and whatnot. I really don't want another fraud claiming false information about my stories. I might make a TD about cartoons though, since I can't get falsely accused of 'stealing ideas'.**

 **Thank my lucky stars he didn't erase this wonder, even despite that shit he was flapping his gums about.**

 **Regardless, enjoy. I hope you all can understand and can at least enjoy this last bit of story I seem to have scraped(or remembered, if you wanna call it that)from the back of my mind throughout this entire hacking incident.**

Chapter 12-Part 2: The Big Finale.

James was surprisingly enough, keeping up with Isaac in the hopes of keeping up with Ashura and Layne, they needed to get to the singing competition before they did as that would ultimately give the team of two the lead to victory and the long-awaited obtaining of a million bucks.

But we'd just have to see of who luck was with today. I mean, it's been a year since the pilot, you've gotta have luck to last this long.

"Isaac, we're so close to them...but maybe I just wasn't meant to win..." James said as he slowly stopped running, eventually coming to a stop, catching his breath. "Maybe I wasn't cut out for this..."

Isaac turned around slowly. "Not cut out? Look at where you're at! You're at the finale of Total Drama! You're on the verge of winning this show after being a lifelong fan of it! Most people would KILL to be in your current position! You've endured two weeks of these challenges, and you can punch me for arguing with you if you want, but you deserve this fucking opportunity!" A tear rolled down his cheek, which James took note of.

"Please. I just wanna look at my supposed mother and say that I accomplished something by helping my step-brother win Total Drama-"

James cut him off with a hug, which Isaac soon returned.

"Alright...I suppose I can get through ONE more challenge." He pulled out of the hug. "For my little bro."

Isaac smiled.

"But, if we're gonna win this...I'm thinking we might wanna hurry." James said as he pointed ahead of them.

"That makes two of us." Isaac said as they both started running down the path.

-with Ashura and Layne-

Ashura was laying lazily against a tree, which Layne was fuming because of.

"What are you doing?! Don't you realize they're hot on our heels?!" Layne yelled at his lazy partner.

"Relax. Last time I saw them they were having some sort of consolation between one another. Boo-freakin'-hoo. We got this win in the bag." Ashura said with a yawn.

"Haven't you ever read that story 'The Tortoise and the Hare'? Where the Hare loses to the Tortoise because he was TOO FUCKING LAZY to get up and finish his part of the race?!"

"Who believes in little kids stories anyways, Layne? You're being paranoid!" Ashura yelled at his partner, who was currently fuming.

James and Isaac then ever so conveniently ran by them. "See ya later, guys!" James said with a triumphant laugh.

Layne then turns to Ashura. "And look who the hare is now." He said with a smirk.

Ashura hurriedly got on his feet. "If you've got time to make stupid jokes, then have the time to catch up with them!"

Layne sighed frustratedly as they started running. "WE wouldn't even BE in the situation if YOU hadn't taken a lazy little SNOOZE."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

-soon-

James and Isaac had made it a few minutes before Layne and Ashura. Sure, they had wit, but these guys had speed.

Isaac wasn't even breaking a sweat, but James was hacking up a lung.

"S-so… **pant** what's... **pant** next…?" James managed to cough out.

"Don't you listen?" Chris said with a peeved look. "It's the singing competition. Get to thinking. And James sings, not Isaac, though you two can duet if you want. OK?"

"Got… **wheeze...** it!" James sputtered as him and Isaac walked to the stage.

And as if on cue, Ashura on Layne had been able to make it, with a very pissed Ashura in the process.

"It's like you're trying to lose for me!" Ashura scorned in a powerful fury.

"No. Me? Come on." Layne mockingly said. "Its not as if I'd rather do something useful with my time rather than assist you in this competition. That's crazy talk." Layne said, which further fueled Ashuras fire.

"Let's just do this shi-" He started as he noticed Chef raise a frying pan. "...crap." he said, which made him lower said pan.

"You've got singin' to do, boy." Chef said. "It's gotta be you, though, not anime boy." He said as he pointed to Layne, who stuck his tongue out.

"Hmph. I'll get thinking." Ashura said as he stormed off.

-soon-

James had been on stage with Chris and Chef in the judging table, as where James had been expecting to sing a song. That was not an infamous ear rape tune.

"What are you going to sing?" Chris asked the teen.

"I'm gonna sing 'Don't Wanna Know' by Maroon 5." James explained as he turned on the beat himself, gripped the mic, and sang the song like he was living it.

"I don't wanna know, know, know, know  
Who's taking you home, home, home, home  
And loving you so, so, so, so  
The way I used to love you, no  
I don't wanna know, know, know, know  
Who's taking you home, home, home, home  
And loving you so, so, so, so  
The way I used to love you, oh  
I don't wanna know

Wasted (wasted)  
And the more I drink the more I think about you  
Oh no, no, I can't take it  
Baby every place I go reminds me of you

Do you think of me? Of what we used to be?  
Is it better now that I'm not around?  
My friends are actin' strange, they don't bring up your name  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

I don't wanna know, know, know, know  
Who's taking you home, home, home, home  
And loving you so, so, so, so  
The way I used to love you, no  
I don't wanna know, know, know, know  
Who's taking you home, home, home, home  
And loving you so, so, so, so  
The way I used to love you, oh  
I don't wanna know

And every time I go out, yeah  
I hear it from this one, I hear it from that one  
That you got someone new  
Yeah, I see but don't believe it  
Even in my head you're still in my bed  
Maybe I'm just a fool

Do you think of me? Of what we used to be?  
Is it better now that I'm not around?  
My friends are actin' strange, they don't bring up your name  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

I don't wanna know, know, know, know  
Who's taking you home, home, home, home  
And loving you so, so, so, so  
The way I used to love you, no  
I don't wanna know, know, know, know  
Who's taking you home, home, home, home  
And loving you so, so, so, so  
The way I used to love you, oh  
I don't wanna know

I don't wanna know, know, know, know  
Who's taking you home, home, home, home  
And loving you so, so, so, so  
The way I used to love you, no  
I don't wanna know, know, know, know  
Who's taking you home, home, home, home  
And loving you so, so, so, so  
The way I used to love you, oh  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know, know, know, know  
Who's taking you home, home, home, home  
And loving you so, so, so, so  
The way I used to love you, oh  
I don't wanna know…"

Chris and Chef both gave a 9 to James, which was an eighteen in total. That was enough to let him pass.

"Alright!" James exclaimed with joy.

Isaac stretched his arms. "Now we just wait for the other one. That Smash Brothers challenge requires two, no?"

"You are correct." Chris said. "Whenever he's ready to show up, we can move on with this and one of you can and will go home one million dollars richer!" 

James smiled at the statement. This had always been one of his favorite shows, and he never thought he'd have made it to the finale, let alone the merge. This was a dream come true. A once in a lifetime moment. A-

"Alright, we're finally here!" Layne's voice said as he suddenly appeared. "Mr. Lazy over here decided to do a little snooze. And make this go on for longer than it should..."

Chris cleared his throat. "So, Ashura, what song are you going to sing for the challenge?"

"This is Gonna Hurt by Sixx A.M" Ashura said near immediately, unenthusiastically, and emotionless as well.

"Fine." Chris mumbled as he played the music to the song. "Sing, sailor mouth."

Ashura gripped the mic, took a deep breath, and began to sing the tune;

"Feels like your life is over  
Feels like all hope is gone  
You kiss it all away  
Maybe, maybe  
This is a second coming  
This is a call to arms  
Your finest hour won't be wasted, wasted  
Hey, hey, hell is what you make, make  
Rise against your fate, fate  
Nothing's gonna keep you down  
Even if it's killing you  
Because you know the truth

Listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church  
Got a bullet in the chamber  
And this is gonna hurt  
Let it out, let it out  
You can scream and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry  
Everybody's getting numb  
(Everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run  
(Everybody's on the run)  
Listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church  
Got a bullet in the chamber  
And this is gonna hurt

You got your hell together  
You know it could be worse  
A self-inflicted murder  
Maybe, maybe  
You say it's all a crisis  
You say it's all a blur  
There comes a time you've gotta face it, face it  
Hey, hey, hell is what you make, make  
Rise against your fate, fate  
Nothing's gonna keep you down  
Even if it's killing you  
Because you know the truth

Listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church  
Got a bullet in the chamber  
And this is gonna hurt  
Let it out, let it out  
You can scream and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry  
Everybody's getting numb  
(Everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run  
(Everybody's on the run)  
Listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church  
Got a bullet in the chamber  
And this is gonna hurt

This is gonna...

Listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church  
Got a bullet in the chamber  
And this is gonna hurt  
Let it out, let it out  
You can scream and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry  
Everybody's getting numb  
(Everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run  
(Everybody's on the run)  
Everybody's getting sad  
(Everybody's getting sad)  
Everybody's on the run  
And this is gonna hurt

This is gonna hurt."

Chris and Chef both gave him 8.5's. A total of seventeen, which is sufficient enough for him to pass.

"What now?" Ashura and James both asked in unison, which made them stare at each other weirdly.

"The Smash Brothers challenge, people. Honestly, I feel you people do not listen at all." Chris cleared his throat. "Both of you will have a character judged by the wheel. Whoever it lands on, you will be that person in the VR." He said as he spun the wheel for James.

James examined the wheel closely, anxiously awaiting his appearance.

Within a matter of seconds, he was transported into the VR wearing a certain red cap, overalls, gloves, and the trademark mustache, as well as the unmistakable accent!

"...It's-a me, Mario!" James said with enthusiasm.

Not too long after, Ashura had appeared in the VR with scaly skin, a spiky back, horns, and an appearance only the devil would enjoy. He was Bowser. All Ashura did was laugh evilly, a common, albeit very predictable, if not cringe-worthy, super-villain trait.

Outside of the VR Isaac was hoping silently, but Layne was on the verge of squealing.

000-confessional-

"The greatest canonical video game rivalry of all time is about to commence, and I'm going to be able to witness it! ...well...even in spite of the fact that it IS virtual reality...but regardless! I don't care who wins, just so long as I can go home and say I witnessed Mario and Bowser fight for fame and fortune!" Layne said to himself triumphantly, though he was then struck with the realization that nobody might be reading this story anymore, due to the fact it's been ten months since a chapters been uploaded. "...at least the story will finally come to an end."

"I'm OK with fourth walls at this point." boomed a hidden voice, which made Layne gain an odd look.

000-end confessional-

"Also," Chris suddenly said, "whoever is the winner of this portion of the challenge automatically wins one million dollars!" he exclaimed with glee, arguably for either the fact that he was putting on a fake expression for the ratings, or the mere fact that this season would finally end after eighteen long months.

With that being said, James and Ashura wasted no time in fighting each other. With James throwing out fireballs and dishing quick blows, to Ashura breathing fire and making attacks fly with sharp claws and tough force all around. It was a tough match nobody knew who would come out victorious.

James was heavily breathing throughout the entire second part of the bout. He was duking it out with unarguably the biggest shit-talker on the entire island, and yet he still had the lower hand, due to his considerably smaller stature, and, to the trained eye, lesser fighting experience, by the looks of it. Ashura obviously has had his hands dirty more than once by the performance of his fighting style, in regards to respectablity.

It was unpleasantly dirty, even for Bowser standards, but he guessed that whatever got the job done, it was no doubt that Ashura would use that towards his gain, as shown by his previous accomplishments in challenges prior to this one.

Ashura was nowhere near breaking the same sweat as James, though he had noticeable looks of exasperation of tiredness on his face, primarily from annoyance that James had been such a fighter. (Well, I mean, with a temper like THAT, who wouldn't, right?)

Even if it was fun, Ashura knew that he had to stop toying around and get serious. Bowser is, by no surprises, a fucking brute. And, as stated before, he would use that to his advantage, as long as it gets the job done.

Ashura got James in a grab, much to his dismay, and threw him off the stage with no sweat, immediately acting out of his lag. Ashura was ready to swoop in for the kill and take the million dollars as prize. All the while he had a menacing grin on his toothy mouth, possibly in hopes of striking fear into the heart of James.

But while there is a possibility of defeat, one thing is certain; there's no scaring James. (except if it's a clown. Because, seriously, fuck clowns.)

James, as if on cue, had suddenly went into deep thought. Time seemed to slow down. Thinking of all the times he and the others had such fantastic times. Like on the boat, conversing with his soon-to-be friends or foes.

 _"I joined to help my friends." Scarlett said. "I'm gonna help my friends and I have a better life if I win the money."_

 _James nodded to her reason. "I just joined to make friends." He said as he took a sip of water. "But...just a tip of advice..." He slammed the cup of water down with force, causing a slight crack in the cup, making others eyes go wide. "Do NOT get on my bad side, okay?"_

 _The others nodded immediately._

Thinking back to that moment made him smile, though he didn't know he smiled.

He thought about what he did at the singing competition, which no doubt earned honest chuckles from the other contestants.

 _"Alright, James. What are you going to sing, man?" Duncan asked the teen._

 _"'Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae' by Silento." He said, doing his best to hold back a smirk._

 _Chris nearly flipped. "No! NONO! NONONONO! I will give you an 8, Chef will give you an 8, and Duncan will give you a 9 if you do not sing that song!" Chris yelled in mercy, somewhat._

 _James shrugged. "Okay, fine. I'll accept my score of 25 points." And with that, he turned to walk back to his team. But he was chuckling through the walk back._

 _000(Begin confessional: James)_

 _"_ _ _Sure, I am a nice person. But being nice comes with its perks." He chuckled. "One of them is being as clever as a fox." He then snapped his finger. "But, nevertheless, I'm willing to help people and get them outta trouble when the time presents itself. If it ever does." He shrugged. "Well, we'll cross the bridge when we come to it!"__

 _000(End confessional: James)_

He did know he smiled, maybe even laughed a little. But time kicked back in gear when he narrowly avoided a sharp claw to the face, knowingly coming from Ashura, who looked enraged.

"Why won't you just die?!" Ashura said, rage obviously peaking in his tone.

James rage suddenly became apparent, with fiery rage coming to life in the form of a blazing palm(get it? FIERY rage? ...I'll leave.), James cocking his hand back, in Ashuras general direction.

With him still having his double jump in him, he gracefully jumped over Ashura, which made the sun block out from his view, as James' form was blocking it entirely. Then, before everything came to an end, as if by an angels whisper, James made his anger perfectly clear in a single, effective move.

"Cause I don't take peoples jobs." is all James spoke.

Suddenly, it hit. James blazing hand coming down with an overhead blow in a scorching rush, right onto Ashuras head, thus sending him automatically downward due to both of them being airborne. Ashura desperately tried everything in his power to get back to the ledge, but it was no use. The blows dealt to each other in the early match really did take a toll on both of their abilities to think on survival. When it came down to it, one strong attack was all that was needed to end the fight.

A wail of defeat came from Ashura as he struck the blast line, leaving James to his feeling of astound. He just won Total Drama, a feat that many teenagers only DREAM of achieving! James could hardly believe it. He didn't think it was real at first, that he was just dreaming, and the real day was meant to come yet.

But, when they both came back from the VR set, and every voted off contestant was there, congratulating him, he got a reality check, as he got tons of praise, congrats, and arguably the greatest hug in his life from two of the greatest people in his life. Those people were Isaac and Emily.

Emily planted a solid kiss on James cheek, with an affectionate 'I knew you could do it' afterwards, with a smile that James always finds pleasant.

And Isaac was crying tears of joy. He had a famous step-brother, so, in transition, that sort of made him famous. But he didn't care about the fame. All he cared about was that James managed to pull it through and win this emotional rollercoaster of a game show.

Isaac then looked James in the eyes, then James looked right back, and what James said next would change his life.

"I love you, bro. I never could of done this without you. Without both of you." He said as he embraced both Emily and Isaac in a warm, tight hug.

That made Isaac hug him even tighter. "I love you, too, bro." was all Isaac managed to say, which James replied with a lighthearted chuckle and an affectionate rub to his head.

 **Meanwhile, however…**

Ashura was silently cursing James, on how he had a stroke of luck, and on how everything was supposed to be his, and yadda yadda yadda. But, regardless if he spoke too loud, James seems to have broke the hug and come walking towards him.

Before Ashura could open his mouth to retort something offensive, James beat him to the punch. "You know, if I were the typical guy, I'd leave karma to deal with an dishonorable mutt such as yourself."

"What's your point, Thompson?" Ashura retorted angrily.

"Well, thing is...I'm _not_ the typical guy. I don't wanna wait for karma. I'll just beat the shit out of you right now." James said smoothly, albeit fiercely.

Then, before he even knew it, Ashura was taken aback by potentially the hardest blow to the face he'd ever received. He had fallen over nigh unconscious as a result. James wasn't even shaking his hand from the force of the punch. Our James has got quite some muscle!

Chris handed him the briefcase, chock full with 1 million dollars, just as he promised. "It's now all yours, James. Do what you will with it."

James looked at the briefcase full of money. He knew he wasn't gonna become an egotistical maniac just ause he had some green to line his pockets, nor was he gonna become a snooty douchebag due to him having the 'Total Drama' win underneath his belt.

No. James has the love of his life next to him, a chock-load of new friends, and a younger stepbrother that practically idolizes him, which is kind of also the brother he always wanted, but never had. With all of this in tow, money is nothing compared to the RARE treasures he gained here.

"You know...I got a good feeling about the future." James said, to which Emily and Isaac both nodded in agreement. 

Everyone was conversing about what they were gonna do after they got back home, all varying with topics dependent on the person. Amidst all the chatter, Chris finally turned towards the camera to give the outro.

"Wasn't that the season?" Chris asked the audience. "We've seen these people transform from nervous tennagers, to people willing to put up near anything just to win a challenge. Some things really do change." He and Chef then looked to an unconscious Ashura, to which Chef gave a hearty laugh. He's hated him since day one.

"But, alas, the winner was James, and we are left to wonder; 'What's he gonna do with the cash?', Or 'What's his new life gonna be like?'. Or perhaps questions towards the others, such as 'What're they gonna do knowing they didn't win TD?', or 'How do they feel knowing they did not win one million big ones?'. All I gotta say is, I leave that up to you." He said, with a smile that actually looked sincere.

"This is Chris McLean, and here I am, on Wawanakwa Dock, giving the outro for the last time on Total...Drama...Island!"

-screen fade to black-

 **So...this is it.**

 **I can't really say on how sorry on how in regards to how late this is. I really can't. I mean, some of it's my fault, on procrastinations part, but seriously, we all do that.**

 **I...want to apologize for whats happened. My writing software has kept crashing, schools getting in the way(with finals and all, so it's not exactly easy finding free time for this.), and alas, the hackers who think they're big and bad since they have the skill to get into others accounts. But, seriously, it's not cool. It's just wrong and dishonorable, and actually rather creepy. You want your privacy, don't go around disturb everyone elses, you goddamn creeps.**

 **Instead of using your technological prowess to good use, you instead use it to ruin hard work and the imagination of others, to the point where I have just got to say that you've gotta get a fucking life, guys. Go out and do something with your life rather than ruining the fantasy and creations of others. Especially if you claim 'unoriginality' on a story involving original characters. (There's 7 billion people in this fucking world. Go and find some and don't waste my time with your fake claims. Make your story with different characters behind it, I don't care, but just don't drag me into your lying bullshit, you dumb fucking fraud.)**

 **I'm not saying all hackers are bad. I just hate the ones who think it's fine to get into others accounts and think they're getting off scot-free, tampering with your shit. Those to put their hacking skills to good use, however, y'all have got a good place in this squids little heart. (Or, one of them, anyways.)**

 **But, I digress. I'm seeming to be getting off track. You're seeing a side of me that you guys don't deserve to witness. All I say is that, if anyone is still around reading this story(this has been miserably abandoned for all the wrong reasons), I just say, thank you. Hell, thank you is arguably an understatement at this point. You guys are what got me through these tough times. You got me through when I battled depression(like, the suicidal thought sort of depression. Glad that's over.), for when I had roadblocks, or when I just needed someone to talk to. You guys have been there for me every step of the way, and I can't be ever more thankful. The internet has good people, great people, and then there's you guys, which is a title that is honorable on any extent. Throughout eighteen long months, you guys are what kept me motivated to slowly but surely finish this story, and finally get this burden on the thought of this being unfinished out of my head. Cause, seriously, I do sometimes feel worried about that particular thought, not gonna lie.**

 **Whenever I get around to it, I will gradually contemplate making a sequel to this piece. I figure it'd be something useful and fun to occupy my free time when I'm not absorbed in something else(on the procrastination part, Fire Emblem has fucking consumed my SOUL.). But until that day, I guess there's nothing else to say but stay tuned, and, like any other person who likes this story does, hope. Hope like your character won't get voted off. Because I wanna have something to look forward to if I ever come back to this. I'll consult my brother(OctoRiter. Check him out, he's a GREAT author.) for tips on how to improve this stuff, because I have high beliefs that some portions of this work were rushed. Severity depends.**

 **Ready for the truth? Ready to stop reading? Because that's all. That is absolutely, positively 100% all I've poured out of my three hearts(yes, I am obviously keeping this squid shtick up. Don't like it? Don't read the concluding message. Probably the first time I really don't care what you do in all honesty). Now, who is ready for that long-awaited outro? (Okay, maybe not long-awaited, but it's fun to dream, right?)**

 ***AHEM***

 **Until next time, I am Inky Zzarzz. And I will see y'all later!**

 **- _Inky Zzarzz_**


End file.
